Menage Au Inu
by Sunset Miko
Summary: A fight between brothers leads to an accident that can only be undone one way. Two brothers have to learn how to share and Kagome finds herself the center of attention. Inu/Kag/Sess
1. One Last Lesson From Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **I do not profit from these fics.

**Chapter 1 – One Last Lesson from Father**

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree running faster than he had ever run in his life. "Fucking bastard!" he snarled to himself while his eyes searched the distance. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

His mind began to supply images of the fight to come. He wasn't going to use his sword. No, this was personal, and he was personally going to slice Sesshoumaru to ribbons with his claws. He wanted to feel the demon's flesh tear, feel the blood as it poured from gaping wounds, quickly draining his half-brother of life. He couldn't wait to hear that last breath. He would never forget that last beat of his ice-cold heart. He had gone too far this time and there was no redemption to be had. Sesshoumaru would die or he would die trying to kill him.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he got closer. How dare that bastard kidnap his Kagome? How dare he even think about laying a finger on her? What if she wasn't all right? What if Sesshoumaru had hurt her or worse? Fear overrode his rage, and even though it hadn't seemed possible moments before, he picked up speed. His blood ran cold as he heard her voice echoing through the trees.

He had to have heard wrong. There was no way she had yelled what he just heard, not a chance in hell. When he came skidding into the clearing though, he found that there **was** a chance in hell and he was there to witness it. He had to be in hell because it was the only explanation for what was going on before his eyes. The rage was back in an instant and he rushed at Sesshoumaru's back. The bastard was distracted and he wasn't going to let such a perfect opportunity go to waste.

Kagome's eyes were pinched tightly closed as she focused only on the sensations he was invoking in her. It was amazing, better than she could have ever imagined. It would have been perfect if not for the tugging of guilt on her conscience. She could almost feel Inuyasha's presence, full of anger and pain, and then she realized that she really **could** feel his presence. Her eyes flew open and the word fell from her lips. The word he hated, the word that gave her power over him, and sent him slamming painfully to the ground.

The word she used to subjugate him was a word he hated but, at the same time, it was a word he loved. The conflicting emotions always lead to confusion and frustration. He hated that she could subjugate him but he loved how the beads connected them. That connection was something special, something that she shared with no other.

While the ground came rushing up to meet him he couldn't help but see the irony. She was using their beads against him to protect his brother from the punishment he deserved for what he was doing to her. Realizing Kagome was an active participant, Inuyasha was crestfallen. That was something Inuyasha had always thought she would share with him someday, only with him, but his ruthless, violent, bastard of a half-brother was fucking her senseless, and she was loving every second of it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he heard her speak one of his favorite words. His hips froze mid-thrust when he noticed the all too close sound of someone crashing to the ground, and muttering curses. Had he really allowed himself to be so distracted by the vixen currently crushed between his lightly perspiring body and a conveniently placed tree? The look in her eyes told him more than he needed to know. Yes, Inuyasha was behind him, and yes, she had just sent him slamming into the ground. There was more, though. Glittering in her deep blue eyes pain, guilt, and the worst, regret showed. He should have known better. She would never be completely his. She couldn't be because part of her heart would always belong to the hanyou.

Knowing he only had a short amount of time before Inuyasha would be up and ready for a fight, he regretfully withdrew from the tightest, hottest pussy he had ever had the pleasure to sample. In seconds she was wrapped in his haori, and he was tying his hakama in place while standing between the miko he wanted and the hanyou she belonged to. He watched as his little brother pulled himself up from the ground, his head down, and his hair hiding his eyes. When he finally looked up Kagome gasped, and, while Sesshoumaru showed no outward sign, he was surprised as well. Never before in all his centuries on this earth had he seen a look so full of hatred and rage.

Even with his sword strapped to his side, jagged purple stripes could be seen rising up to the surface of Inuyasha's skin, and his usually golden eyes were almost completely red. "**She… is… mine!**" he snarled before flying at the one who stood between him and his intended mate. His claws had grown longer, sharper, and more deadly, and even with his usually superior speed, Sesshoumaru was unable to avoid them completely. He fought back a grimace of pain and let go of his beast, his eyes bleeding crimson as well. He wasn't willing to surrender her to the hanyou. He hadn't known how much he wanted her for himself until he was challenged, but the decision was made. He would fight for her.

Kagome had moved further away from the brothers, knowing that a fight was inevitable. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to lose control and when Sesshoumaru released control to his beast she knew this fight wouldn't be like all those she had previously witnessed. There was only one outcome, and she refused to allow it to happen. This wasn't what she intended!

She loved Inuyasha. She would always love Inuyasha, but he made it clear that he would never love her in the way she wanted him to. He couldn't. When her feelings for the elder inu brother began she fought them, denied them, and pretended they didn't exist, but the pull, and attraction was too strong. The feelings were just like the taiyoukai they were for; powerful, determined, and they refused to be ignored or defeated.

She loved them both and she didn't want either to be injured or die in a fight over her. Without another thought, Kagome threw herself between them, determined to stop the battle before it was too late.

But it was too late. It was too late to realize that killing each other would do no good, and neither brother could stop their assault. They couldn't prevent their claws from tearing into her soft human flesh. Once they had ruined her it was too late to stop the bleeding. They could barely hear the last words she whispered over deathly pale lips. "I love you… both."

Both brothers were almost instantly brought back to their senses as they stared at her. The white silk with red accents that covered her was no more, stained with her blood, blood that would never wash out. They each looked at their hands, their claws, also forever stained with her blood. Finally, gold met gold, and each saw the anguish and regret in the eyes of the other. Inuyasha's eyes flicked to the pile of discarded clothing, her school uniform, his brother's armor and pelt, and two swords.

It wasn't too late to save her life. His voice cracked as his whispered a plea to his sibling. "Bring her back." He watched as Sesshoumaru studied his face and then hers. "What are you waiting for? Bring her back! You can have her. I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again. Just bring her back!"

Something flickered in the taiyoukai's eyes before he rose and collected the heirloom he once resented, the sword he had once deemed worthless. It had served him well once before, twice if you counted Jaken, and it would serve him well again.

Inuyasha took a few steps back as Sesshoumaru unsheathed the sword, his eyes full of pain and pleading. His mind was filled with only one thought, 'Please bring her back.' He didn't want to leave her to his brother, but he didn't have any other choice. He would rather her be alive and with Sesshoumaru than not alive at all. He owed her at least that much.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her lifeless body that had, just minutes before, made him feel more alive than he had in the last two hundred years. With the Tenseiga in his hand, he should have seen the pallbearers that would take her soul to the other side if he didn't stop them, however, he could see nothing but her bloody and rapidly cooling corpse. Why wasn't it working? Why weren't they there? Inuyasha had conceded defeat, surrendered any claim he had to her. She would be his if he could just save her! He glared at the sword and shook it with anger. What good was it to him if it didn't work when he needed it most?

Inuyasha watched impatiently, becoming more and more afraid that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to do it, and that she would remain as she was. He felt responsible for ending a life that brought so much light into his and the lives of everyone else she touched. The Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side and he looked up in surprise, his eyes locking with his brother's. He felt it, too, as the Tenseiga had pulsed at the same moment, and neither knew what it meant.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were racing as he tried to figure out why his sword refused his command, and why the two swords had pulsed together. His eyes never left her body and as a thought flickered through his mind they were there, but in an instant they were gone. His eyes narrowed and he retraced his mental dialogue, paying close attention to what thought seemed to cause the sword to respond. His eyes narrowed further as he realized just what it was, and for a few moments he tried to think of any way around it before he realized that there was none. He had a choice. He could let her stay dead or he could…

Decision made, he smirked slightly as the flickering sight of the pallbearers became steady. Before he could change his mind he sliced through them, then dropped the sword to the ground to kneel beside her. It felt like an eternity, however, in less than a minute the sound of her heartbeat could be heard once again. It was weak and fluttering but as both he and Inuyasha listened it grew steady. Neither brother bothered to hide the sigh of relief when she finally took in a breath.

Slowly, Inuyasha rose to his feet. He was a hanyou of his word, after all. His word and his sword were all he had left now that he had given his very heart away to save her. He didn't regret his words, only wished that they hadn't been necessary. He wished he had protected her like he was supposed to instead of helping send her to her grave.

As the color slowly returned to her face Sesshomaru turned from her to watch his brother. For a brief moment he considered forgetting all about the choice he had to make to return her, but banished the thought forever when he heard her heartbeat falter. The concept he had been forced to consider wasn't entirely unheard of, and rather common among demon siblings. The only difference was that he and Inuyasha were far from sharing the close relationship that usually led to the situation they would soon be in. It wouldn't be easy, but as he looked back down at Kagome and watched her eyes flutter open, he decided that it would be worth it.

Seeing that she was waking up, Inuyasha turned to leave. He couldn't handle saying good-bye. He couldn't live with thinking she wanted him to go, and he didn't think he could handle her wanting him to stay. It was better to not force her to have to choose. He was almost to the tree line when he heard his brother speak, though he was certain at first that he had imagined it. There was no way Sesshoumaru had just spoken those words he thought he heard. Inuyasha turned around slowly and studied the face of his only living relative who just so happened to be one of his worst enemies. He was looking for the insult or the trick, but he found nothing but honesty.

"You will not leave. She would not wish it." Sesshoumaru paused, unsure how to speak the words that needed to be said. "She made her choice clear. She chose this Sesshoumaru… and you, as well."

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically and Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to show. "You mean…"

"What I mean, little brother, is that we will have to learn to share."


	2. Miko in the Middle

**Chapter 2 – Miko in the Middle**

They were fighting. Again. Ever since she had woken to the brothers both staring rather anxiously at her they had been at each other's throats, and it was really getting on her nerves. 'I wish they would tell me what the hell happened while I was dead!' she thought with a sigh. 'Okay, that has got to be the first time that's **ever** been thought. Damn, my life is weird.'

Kagome hadn't known what to say to either of them. Inuyasha had just caught her in a **very** compromising position with his hated half brother and she threw herself between them in hopes of keeping each from killing the other. Apparently, she succeeded, not only in ending their fight, but her own life. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru and his sword she would be six feet under right now, and it wasn't like she didn't appreciate it. She did! She didn't want to be dead. But why wouldn't they tell her what was going on?

The confused miko looked from brother to brother, taking in their current states. Inuyasha was obviously losing, but showed no signs of surrender. He was torn to shreds, bleeding from deep sizzling claw marks on his cheek, chest, and arms. His right eye was swollen shut, and his entire body was painted purple with bruises. Sesshoumaru had barely a scratch, and the longer she watched the more she thought that he was simply playing with his younger sibling. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself, though it wasn't necessarily surprising. Sesshoumaru always seemed to enjoy a good fight.

She moved closer slowly, making sure not to catch the attention of either brother. She wanted to hear what they were saying. It had been three days since Sesshomaru saved her, and now she was certain they were hiding something from her. Something had to be going on considering the fact that Inuyasha still hadn't said a single word to her about catching her fucking his brother, and Sesshoumaru hadn't disappeared. Sesshoumaru **never** hung around for this long.

"You know there's no fucking way she's gonna go for it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome frowned. 'Go for what?'

"This Sesshoumaru is not happy with the situation, either, but it was, and is, the only solution."

"Then I get to be first!"

The taiyoukai smirked. "I have told you already, if you can defeat me you can be first." Inuyasha barreled full speed at his brother, only to be thrown backwards, his body screaming in agony as he slid through the grass.

Kagome finally decided she had heard enough. Whatever they were fighting over wasn't worth this. "Damn it, stop it, now!" she screamed, walking out of the tree line and stepping dead center between the two.

"Fuck, Kagome! Don't you fucking learn? Stay out of it!"

She whirled on Inuyasha, and he recoiled at the look in her eyes. He didn't need to get sat. He was hurting enough as it was. "Inuyasha, you're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up." She looked over her shoulder at the taiyoukai. "And you're not helping! Whatever you're taunting him about, just quit it!"

Sesshoumaru frowned but put his sword away, watching with displeasure as she approached his brother. It was ridiculous that Inuyasha wouldn't give in. He was the elder brother. He was a full demon, taiyoukai even, and Inuyasha was a mere hanyou. Naturally, he should be first.

Inuyasha purposely looked away. The situation wasn't fair. Sesshoumaru had already been with her, and he didn't want to think about it, even if it were something he would have to get used to. Besides, he had known her longer, and he protected her. And, on more than one occasion, that protection extended to keeping Sesshomaru from killing her. He himself had only really tried to kill her once, and that was when he still thought she was Kikyo, so it didn't count. He loved her with every ounce of his being. He had earned the right to be first.

Kagome knelt down beside him, gently brushing his hair back so she could get a good look at his face, grimacing when he let out a hiss of pain. "Inuyasha, please stop this. Tell me what you're fighting about." When he refused to look at her she grabbed one fluffy white ear and forcefully turned his head. "You are **done** fighting. You are **going** to tell me what the hell you're fighting over."

"Just leave me alone, wench. I don't know why I'm even trying. You already…" He trailed off, realizing that he said much more than he had meant to. He looked past her, seeing Sesshoumaru approaching, and tried to pull away, ready to get up and keep fighting. He couldn't stand the idea of letting Sesshoumaru… no, he couldn't just let it go.

"Oh, no, you don't," Kagome said with a frustrated growl while tossing one leg over his still semi-prone form. Inuyasha froze. She had never touched him quite so suggestively before, and he didn't get a chance to think of a way to stop it before he had a very obvious erection. And she knew. She felt it. He could tell by the way her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She shifted nervously where she straddled him and a soft groan of pleasure escaped him, embarrassing himself further. "Inu… Inuyasha?" she whispered softly.

"I… I'm sorry, I…" the hanyou sighed heavily. "Just go, Kagome. I know you want to go to him, so go."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you think…? Inuyasha," she murmured, her hand carefully caressing his cheek. Before she knew what she was doing her lips were brushing his. He instantly responded, his hands coming up to rest on her hips while he leaned into the kiss, adding pressure and passion. She rolled her hips against his and he moaned softly. Enjoying the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against her just right she did it again, this time breaking the kiss to moan with him. Inuyasha's hands tightened on her hips, and he encouraged her to continue the amazingly pleasurable movement, completely forgetting not only his injuries but the source of them.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his miko and his brother with a frown. Yes, she said she loved them both, but he was harboring a hidden hope that she didn't feel the same way towards the hanyou as she did him. He never learned to share and he couldn't help but want that tight, slick heat all to himself. If she was fucking Inuyasha she wasn't fucking him. It was simple mathematics, really. That, and jealousy. The taiyoukai couldn't keep from clearing his throat to get their attention. He had to do something to stop things before Inuyasha got lucky and ended up getting to be first anyway, even though he had lost the fight big time.

The sound suddenly reminded Kagome of their audience and she stiffened, slowly turning her head to look up at Sesshoumaru. The expression on his face wasn't quite what she was expecting. She thought he would be angry but he seemed more annoyed, and while no one else would have noticed it, she saw a twinge of pain. Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the ground beside her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, either. She truly loved them both. She was attracted to them both, and wanted them both. How was she going to choose? She didn't want to, and she was pretty sure she couldn't, but she knew that not being able to decide could cost her both men.

The brothers could smell the guilt, confusion, and sadness that suddenly overwhelmed her scent and their eyes met, coming to an unspoken agreement. She needed to know what had been decided, even if they hadn't worked out all the details. She didn't need to feel guilty, or like she would be forced to choose.

Sesshoumaru silently dropped to his knees behind her and to one side of Inuyasha's legs while the hanyou gently grasped her chin, and tilted her head until she looked at him. He frowned at the sight of tears, and leaned up to lick one of the salty trails from her cheek. She twitched in surprise as another set of hands landed on her shoulders before one slid up the side of her throat and turned her head to trail a hot tongue along the other cheek.

"What…?" she trailed off as Inuyasha's lips burned a path down one side of her throat to the edge of her shirt, pulling it to the side to nip at her collarbone while Sesshoumaru nibbled carefully on the opposite earlobe. Her brain nearly overheated as one pair of hands returned to her hips, pulling her firmly against the hard cock beneath her, while another pair slipped around her sides to cup and softly squeeze her breasts.

"There is no decision to be made," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. He smirked as she moaned, moving his fingers to expertly unbutton her shirt. "This Sesshoumaru desires you as my mate."

"But…" again her thoughts were cut off as Inuyasha's hands moved from her hips to slide teasingly up her legs, and under her skirt, until he found the edge of her panties. He slipped both hands under the thin white cotton, fulfilling one of his long held fantasies; to squeeze that sweet ass of hers.

"And I want you as my mate," Inuyasha murmured from where his face remained buried in the curve of her throat.

"But…"

"Did you not say you love us both?" the taiyoukai asked before he hooked a single claw under the middle of her bra, cutting it in half, and releasing her breasts to his touch.

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled as her head fell back on his shoulder.

"Kami, Kagome, you're beautiful… perfect." She arched her back in pleasure as her hanyou's lips wrapped around an eagerly waiting nipple. Sesshoumaru's fingers carefully rolled the other teasingly.

Since Inuyasha appeared to be far too distracted by her now topless form to speak, Sesshoumaru continued. "Do you want us both?"

"God, yes!" she cried out when a clawed finger found it's way under her panties to her clit, rubbing firmly before sliding down to slowly enter her slick, hot passage.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the look of awe on his half-brother's face as he licked her arousal from the finger he, moments before, had buried inside her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing, but he would not allow Kagome to be disappointed. He wouldn't mind teaching the hanyou a thing or two. They no longer needed to decide who would be first to claim her as mate.

"Then you shall have us both."


	3. A Lesson from Sesshoumaru

**Chapter 3 – A Lesson from Sesshoumaru**

"Then you shall have us both."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and her body tensed, causing both brothers to pause and look at her with concern. Was she going to tell them no? Would she refuse to be shared between them?

"Are you serious?" she whispered in disbelief. They hated each other, competed over anything and everything, and they intended to **share** her? She had secretly hoped it was possible but in reality it was a ridiculous suggestion that would only end in heartbreak and bloodshed. "There's no way…"

Inuyasha hid his eyes in his bangs, certain she was going to say that she didn't want to be their mate. He was terrified that she would choose Sesshoumaru, and he would once again be alone and empty, his heart forever belonging to her no matter the outcome.

Sesshoumaru moved so that she could see them both before speaking. "Are you saying you do not wish to be our mate?"

"I didn't say that!" she protested. "It's just… how in the hell would you two get along? Or do you plan to split my time, like when your parents get a divorce?" They both gave her an odd look and she sighed. "In my time, when a married couple breaks up and they have kids, the children spend certain days with their mother and the others with their father. I think it's horrible, and I'm not gonna do it."

"We intended no such thing. You will belong to us both. While you may spend time with either of us alone, most interactions would be shared, including the more…" he paused, making sure he had her full attention, "…intimate activities."

Her eyes widened at the implication, and her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. "What about the jewel?" she asked, trying to keep her mind from rolling into the gutter, and becoming lost to fantasies that were suddenly more possible than impossible.

It was Inuyasha who spoke first. "We're gonna keep collecting the shards, and hunting Naraku. Sesshoumaru's pack will just combine with ours."

"Is this what you were fighting about? God, that's what you meant by who would go first?! What the hell is wrong with the two of you? You think you can just make this decision without even **consulting** me? And rather than tell me, you decide that kicking each other's asses is the way to go? I think I should be the one deciding who 'goes first', especially since it's **my body!** Men," she grumbled, lifting herself to her feet, brushing off both of their hands, and pulling her shirt closed. "Stupid, selfish men. Over confident, conceited demon. Asshole hanyou. Fucking shit!"

The brothers simply sat, and watched her in surprise as she paced around the clearing and swore enough to make a drunken bandit blush. Neither had any idea what the problem was. She said she loved and wanted them both, and they told her she could have them both, so what was she so upset about? They glanced at each other, and shrugged.

"Kagome, what the fuck is your problem with this? You're the one who said you loved us both! You should be happy you don't have to choose!" Inuyasha was frustrated. Having her on top of him had been amazing, and actually getting to touch her was a dream come true. Her kisses were sweet but her skin was sweeter, and the taste of her… He was sure he would die if he didn't get more of it soon. He had never been so painfully turned on as he was right then, and she was busy ranting and raving, and calling them all the names she could think of. Some of them he was sure she was making up entirely. He had no idea what a douche bag was, though bastard was one he was well acquainted with. Even though he intended on sharing her with his brother he was fairly certain that didn't make him qualify as a cocksucker either! When her only response to his declaration was her turning, and giving them both the finger he growled and got up.

"Shit," he hissed in pain as his injuries once again made themselves known. Some were healed but the wounds caused by his brother's poison claws that were still open sizzled.

Kagome turned to look at him, and gasped as he stumbled towards her, and almost hit the ground. She got to him just in time to keep him upright. "Don't get up, you idiot," she said angrily after helping him sit back down slowly. "And you!" She whirled on Sesshoumaru, and pointed at him. "You need to get your damn poison out of him before he croaks!"

The taiyoukai frowned. He hated it when he didn't understand her strange phrases, but he got the gist of it. "This Sesshoumaru will do no such thing. He will heal eventually. There is not enough poison in his wounds to kill him."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine! Be an asshole! You're just proving to me that there is no way in hell the two of you could last more than a few days stuck with each other! Tell me how to do it, and I'll do it myself!"

"There is only one way to neutralize the poison, and this Sesshoumaru is the only one capable of doing so."

"Well then, I suggest you do it," she growled through clenched teeth.

While he would usually kill someone for talking to him with such disrespect, something about her giving orders turned him on, and her anger made his skin tingle with her miko energy. "The half-breed would not wish it."

"What's so horrible that he would want to suffer instead?"

The hanyou let out a short bark of a laugh. "The fucker would have to lick my wounds. Just leave it be, Kagome. I'm fine."

Both watched nervously as the look in her eyes turned devious. "No, if you two want me to agree to this… this… sharing, then you need to prove to me you can be civil to each other. I refuse to fuck you both at the same fucking time if you can't even get along! You need to learn to care about each other if this arrangement is what you want. Real brothers wouldn't fight, or injure each other like this. Real brothers would never let each other suffer if they could help it. Until you two can act like brothers neither of you gets to act like my mate!"

Gold met gold across the short distance, and while neither liked the idea a bit, they knew they didn't have a choice. It was their responsibility to keep her happy, and prove that they were suitable mates. If this was what she needed to agree to mate them, then they would have to do it.

Kagome watched with a smirk as Sesshoumaru slowly got to his feet, and approached his younger sibling. He knelt beside the hanyou, and Kagome followed suit on his other side. Rather roughly, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's chin, and turned his head before shutting his eyes, and leaning in to slide his tongue along the open wound, the bitter tang of his poison hitting his sensitive taste buds. He mentally willed it to be over quickly, and gave each sizzling wound a once over. Kagome paid close attention, and saw the gashes begin to close rapidly.

"There. Was that so bad?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes!" they answered simultaneously.

She ignored their answer and tone entirely. "Do you feel better Inuyasha?"

"K'eh! I'm fine, Wench! I was fine before, and I am just fucking fine now!"

She smiled, and crawled slowly over his legs, forcing him to lay back as she progressed until she was kneeling over him looking down into his eyes. "Good," Kagome said softly before leaning down to kiss him.

Inuyasha was surprised by her quick mood shift, but he wasn't going to complain. Her shirt hung open, and he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, weighing them in his rough, calloused palms. She moaned softly as he slid his tongue out to brush against hers before exploring her mouth with anxious enthusiasm. He didn't know how far she was willing to let him go, but he was sure he would die if he didn't cum soon. The pressure was just extraordinary.

Again, Sesshoumaru frowned. She was ignoring him to focus on the hanyou for the second time in less than ten minutes, and he was jealous. He was the one that had suffered to make her happy. Inuyasha got off easy, and was healing quickly, because of **his** sacrifice! He couldn't get the taste of hanyou out of his mouth, and he growled as he looked at her beautiful ass, barely covered by her tiny skirt, and thin, white, cotton panties. His mouth started to water as he remembered the last time he had gotten to taste her. It had been far too long, and he decided that it was up to him to rectify the situation.

Kagome yelped in surprise as large clawed hands grabbed her hips, and dragged her backwards. In seconds her panties were shredded, and her arms collapsed under her to cradle her head, her bare ass in the air. She moaned as deadly razor tipped fingers slid between her folds, flitting over her clit, making her entire body shudder. She loved it when he did this. His touch sent a fire burning through her veins, and he was incredible with his tongue.

"Inuyasha, come here," Sesshoumaru murmured, never once shifting his focus from Kagome. The miko barely even noticed.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He was frustrated as hell that his brother had dragged her away when he was right in the middle of his dream come true, but he couldn't help being curious about what Sesshoumaru was calling him for. He scrambled to his side and for the first time he saw the glory that was a bare Kagome, glistening, and open to his gaze. He watched in complete silence as his brother's fingers rubbed at a spot that apparently felt very good considering the way she moaned, and pushed back against his hand, seeking more blissful pressure. Long elegant fingers then slowly pressed into her body, and Inuyasha swallowed hard, trying to keep from drooling.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou, and smirked before leaning down, and dragging his tongue the length of her sweet folds. The taste of his poison and his brother's blood was replaced with the finest ambrosia, and he purred his enjoyment, loving how it made her shiver. No words were spoken as Sesshoumaru feasted on her arousal, making her moan, whimper, and shudder, bringing her closer and closer to completion.

When he stopped suddenly Kagome whined in frustration, and Inuyasha watched in confusion. Before he knew what happened, Sesshoumaru had grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer. "You must learn how to bring her pleasure if you wish to be a suitable mate." His voice was low, and Inuyasha nodded his understanding, his eyes locked on his brother's hand. The taiyoukai extended one finger, and trailed it the length of her folds again, wrenching another whimper from her throat. "Slowly, light pressure, and most importantly, don't cut her. Let your instincts guide you."

Inuyasha's hand was shaking as he reached out to repeat his brother's action, and when she moaned he smiled, automatically rubbing the spot she seemed to like a little harder, making her moan louder. He looked from his hand to Sesshoumaru's face and back, and Sesshoumaru nodded before moving to the side so Inuyasha could take his place. The taiyoukai watched with amusement as the hanyou leaned in to slide his tongue along her folds hesitantly. The second her sweet flavor registered all hesitation faded away. She was delicious, and he was nearly in a trance as his used his lips, fangs, tongue, and fingers, paying close attention to what seemed to get a reaction out of her. Soon she was soaring just as high as she had been with his brother, and he couldn't help the smug, triumphant feeling that swept through him when she cried out as her whole body shook, her passage squeezing his fingers in a very tempting way. He found himself wishing it was something other than his fingers buried in her heat while she climaxed.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap with a smirk. "Not bad for your first try, little brother."

Kagome was still panting, breasts heaving as she tried to calm her breathing. She looked up into laughing golden eyes, and smiled. "You know, I'm not sure that was something real brothers would do, but it was damn good anyways." She turned and looked at her hanyou, who was intently licking his Kagome-flavored fingers, and laughed. "You know, he did the exact same thing the first time he…" She trailed off as she realized she had just said something she shouldn't have. Inuyasha had no idea just how long they were sneaking behind his back, but now he knew that when he caught them it wasn't the first time. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I just…"

"No, Kagome, stop. It's all right. I pushed you away."

She looked at Sesshoumaru, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek before shifting in his hold. She opened her arms, and Inuyasha slowly came closer, finally laying his head in her lap. She gently rubbed an ear, and whispered, "I'm just glad you stopped. Promise me you won't do it again?" He nodded, and she smoothed her fingers through his bangs before returning to his ear rub. She watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile, and a peaceful look on his face.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose in the curve of her neck, and his hand slipped around her to experimentally rub a furry white ear for the first time. It was soft like his moko-moko, and he understood then why Kagome had always loved touching the hanyou's ears just as she enjoyed petting his fur. It was rather nice, not fighting with him, not being angry and cold, and actually having family again. He had been alone for a long time. Jaken didn't make much of a companion and Rin; well she was still just a little girl. Now he had his own blood back with him, and the sweet little miko, too. As she joined his brother in sleep he allowed a small smile to show on his usually expressionless face. Sharing might not be so bad after all.


	4. Accommodations

**Chapter 4 - Accommodations**

Kagome was slowly coming out of an extremely pleasurable dream when she became aware that she was moving. The miko let out a little groan, and cracked her eyes open, her vision filling with nothing but silver.

"She finally waking up?" an amused Inuyasha asked.

"It seems so," Sesshoumaru replied in his usual toneless voice.

"Mmmm, where are we going?"

"We are returning to your pack before they come looking for you, my sweet miko." She let out a little groan of pleasure as he nuzzled his nose into the curve of her throat. Evaluating her position, Kagome found that Sesshoumaru, her legs around his waist, was carrying her, and her arms were around his neck while one strong hand supported her ass, and the other held her to his chest securely.

"Already?" she whined slightly, not yet ready to give up her time with either male. There were still things that needed working out, lots of things, and it was going to be hard enough explaining to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that she had been secretly seeing Sesshoumaru. How the hell was she going to tell them that she intended to mate both brothers? How could she make them understand it if she still had no clue how they would make it work?

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear, and she moaned at the sound. He didn't laugh often, but when he did it sent electricity through her, leaving her entire body tingling. "We will not arrive for several more days as we have chosen to walk."

"Good. I'm not ready to face them yet, especially when things are still so up in the air."

Both brothers frowned at her words, but Inuyasha spoke first. "Face them, wench? What, you embarrassed by us? And what the fuck is up in the air? You're gonna be our mate. All settled."

Kagome merely laughed. "Nothing is settled! You two still have to prove to me that you can get along before I'll agree to anything. And no, I'm not embarrassed by either of you. It's just that it's complicated, and I know they're going to think I'm insane." Kagome paused for a moment. "Hell, even** I** think I might be insane for considering it at all," she muttered under her breath. "Besides, what are they going to think of me when they find out I was sneaking around to see your brother?"

"They will treat this Sesshoumaru's mate with respect or they will suffer the consequences," Sesshoumaru said darkly, barely holding back a snarl. He didn't like the thought of her being worried about what the members of her pack would think about their relationship. For her to be afraid of what they might think, she would have to feel guilty about it or regret it, neither idea making him even slightly pleased. He would never care what the other cardinal lords thought about his choice of mate, and they would never dare to say anything against her, not if they wanted to stay alive at least. Was it possible that she didn't feel as strongly as he did?

Feeling his discomfort, Kagome's hands moved to his cheeks, her fingertips tracing his markings. "That's not what I meant. It's just… well, I've been lying to them, and now I'm going to have to admit that."

"Don't worry about what they think, wench. If I'm not angry then they have no right to be. What I wanna know is how you expect us to prove we can get along."

The miko smirked. "Oh, I'll think of something."

The brothers walked in silence, both wondering just what their wicked little miko had in mind for them as her scent repeatedly assailed them with her arousal. It wasn't long until Sesshoumaru was leading Inuyasha off the well-worn path into the thick depths of the forest. Kagome wasn't paying much attention, lost in her very tempting thoughts, so when they came to a stop it took her a moment to look around. She found that they were standing outside what looked like an entrance to a cave.

"This is one of this Sesshoumaru's many resting places, and you should find it quite comfortable," he said to the now curious girl as he set her on her feet, instantly wishing he hadn't once their bodies were no longer in close contact. She felt so good pressed up against him, and he found himself constantly cursing his armor, and how it kept him from truly feeling her.

"It's… a cave," she said slowly, obviously unimpressed with their accommodations.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked at her. "Come with me." He reached out one hand, and she took it, her other hand reaching for Inuyasha. The simple gesture told the hanyou she hadn't forgotten him, and that she wasn't focused entirely on Sesshoumaru. Maybe she was right about things being unresolved. He didn't feel secure in their relationship, constantly worrying, and trying to analyze any possible hidden meanings in every little thing. Once they were mated officially then hopefully his worries, and fears, would be forgotten, knowing that she was indisputably his. And his brother's, but his all the same.

The taiyoukai led them into the cave, and Kagome's grip on both her males' hands tightened nervously. It was so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, which she was only assuming, because there was no way in hell she was letting either of them go to confirm it.

They could both very obviously sense her discomfort, and Sesshoumaru released her hand to Inuyasha, allowing the hanyou to pick her up in the same fashion as the taiyoukai had carried her minutes ago. Wrapped safely in her hanyou's arms, Kagome relaxed, and just stared off into the darkness while thinking. She had an idea but she didn't know if they would like it… especially Inuyasha. The hanyou stopped walking, and she assumed that Sesshoumaru had too since there were no footsteps to be heard in the cave that felt more like a tunnel.

"What's the problem? You make a wrong turn?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not an idiot. I must break the seal before we can enter. I ensure that my personal sanctuary remains as I last left it."

"You mean you put a barrier on your cave to keep everyone out?"

"Indeed. I would not wish to return and find my supplies used, my things broken, my bed violated, or worse, find someone still using it at the time. This Sesshoumaru values my privacy. It may not look like much from the outside, but it should easily meet your needs, if not exceed them.

"Well, go on then! This wench ain't light, lemme tell ya."

Kagome growled softly, and Inuyasha's puppy ears flattened to his skull. "If I'm so heavy then why don't you just put me down? I wouldn't want you to put your back out. It kinda limits our fun, though, since you think I'm so disgustingly fat. It makes a whole lot of positions not an option." Kagome let out a light sigh. "At least I'll be able to do them with Sesshoumaru since I obviously can't try them with you."

Inuyasha was rambling as she slid out of his arms, trying to find some way to take back what he said, never noticing the smug grin on Kagome's face as she 'ignored' him. The hanyou was still trying to apologize when Sesshoumaru came, and took her hand, leading her through what had been solid rock minutes before but was now an open archway. Candles lined the walls in several areas, and they lit as if by magic as they entered. The taiyoukai watched as her eyes widened at her surroundings. "Is it to your satisfaction?" he asked, his tone clearly saying that he already knew the answer.

Kagome nodded as she looked around. It was more amazing than any residence in the Feudal Era. The walls were smooth, appearing to have been carved into the light colored stone by some unnatural force, and there were several beautiful wall hangings of large inu demons in their true forms. There were shelves stacked with supplies in several places, and there was a sunken fire pit in the center of the room. There was even a vent to keep the smoke from filling the chamber. Silk pillows littered the floor in multiple locations, providing a comfortable place to sit on instead of cold stone. She noticed two doorways on the other side of the large room, and gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look.

"You shall see both in good time. Make yourself comfortable, and this Sesshoumaru shall start the fire." He shot a look at Inuyasha who suddenly snapped out of his trance, and moved to help him.

Kagome plopped down on one of the soft pillows, and watched with a small smile as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha worked together. She was slowly beginning to think that they just might be able to work out a joint mating. "Guys," she said hesitantly, not sure how to start the conversation. "I have an idea. I want to spend some time together, just the three of us, until we've figured everything out. We're going to have a hard enough time getting the two of you comfortable around each other with me. Having an audience would only make things more difficult."

It made sense, but Inuyasha had to point out the obvious. "Well sure, it sounds great, but if we don't go back then they're going to come looking."

"That's what my idea was about. You could go to the village, and tell them that we're going to be gone for a while so they don't worry. I'm sure they could use the break anyway."

Inuyasha frowned. "You tryin' to get rid of me? You want me to just leave you alone with him?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound angry instead of hurt and insecure. Like always she managed to see right through him.

"She would be perfectly safe with this Sesshoumaru, and I do not appreciate the implication otherwise."

"Her safety ain't what I'm worried about, and you know it. I'm not going anywhere unless you swear to keep your mitts offa' her," the hanyou growled.

"See, now this is what I mean. You guys can't even trust each other alone with me. You can't act like this! If I'm going to mate the both of you then you're both going to have to get used to the idea of me being with the other. The jealousy is ridiculous!"

"Damn it, wench, you just don't get it! He's had you Kami knows how many times! I'm just supposed to be okay with that, with you fucking him but not me?"

Kagome growled in frustration, and stood up, walking towards Inuyasha slowly, her eyes full of warning as she spoke in a frighteningly calm tone. "Yes, I fucked your brother. Yes, I've been seeing him for a while. That doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk! If I'm going to mate you both then I'm obviously going to fuck you both! Why can't you get that through your thick skull? You're gonna get some eventually! Geez, you're acting like a little kid who doesn't want to share his toy! I **am not** a toy!"

The hanyou swallowed nervously, watching as she got closer, and closer. He wasn't afraid of her, but it would hurt like a bitch if she sat him on the stone floor, and he really didn't want her angry with him, either. He couldn't get past the worry that she would leave him, and choose to only be with Sesshoumaru. His brother was a full demon; stronger, more powerful, much more experienced, and probably even more attractive, and he was just a filthy half-breed. He didn't deserve her, and he was sure that one day she would realize it.

Sesshoumaru merely watched with slight amusement in his eyes as Kagome stared down his half brother while the hanyou nearly quaked in very visible fear. He could tell she was more frustrated than anything, and he was quite interested to see what she intended to do to Inuyasha when she reached him.

"I know you're not a fucking toy, Kagome! Damn it, I fucking **love** you! I can't help it if I don't feel comfortable with you alone with him! I…" his voice lowered and wavered slightly.

"You what?" the miko asked softly, her hands grabbing his forelocks gently.

"I'm scared, okay? I'm afraid I'll come back, and you'll be his mate, and I'll be alone."

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to mate him while you're gone. Even though I haven't agreed to this whole thing I promise you that I will either mate you both or neither of you. My spending a little time alone with him won't change a thing between us." Both brothers were bothered by her words, neither liking the implication that she might turn them both down, but Inuyasha didn't get a chance to say anything before she pulled his lips to hers by his hair, kissing him passionately. It took just seconds for him to respond, and soon she was tightly wrapped in his arms as he assailed her lips, cheeks, jaw, and throat with hot, wet kisses, nibbling at her pulse point, and smirking as his sensitive ears heard her breathy moans.

Sesshoumaru found that he wasn't as jealous as he would have expected as he watched his brother kiss his miko. He actually found it slightly arousing, though the reason why eluded him at the moment. The taiyoukai simply watched them, getting comfortable on one of the pillows in the room once the fire was started. He could understand Inuyasha's hesitance to leave her alone with him. The hanyou had no reason to feel secure in their relationship, nothing to assure him that she would be his other than her words, and even those weren't definite. Inuyasha needed reassurance, and only Kagome could give it to him.

Decision made, Sesshoumaru rose from where he sat, and approached the two. "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru would like to speak with you for a moment." Kagome started to pull away from Inuyasha, but the hanyou snarled, and held her tight, refusing to release her, not when he was enjoying her quite so much. "Inuyasha, I will return her to you in just a moment. It would be to your benefit to trust me."

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back, I promise. Let me just see what Sesshoumaru wants."

"Why can't he just fucking say it in front of me? What do you two have to hide?"

Kagome growled. "Let… me… go… **now**!" Inuyasha frowned, but released her, allowing Sesshoumaru to lead her to the other side of the room where he leaned down, and whispered in her ear so softly the hanyou couldn't pick up his words. He watched suspiciously as Kagome blushed, and glanced at him before quickly looking away. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, and a smile spread across her lips. "I think you're right," she whispered, knowing very well that the hanyou could hear her. "I never thought you, of all people, would suggest I do **that** to anyone but you."


	5. A Little Reassurance

**Chapter 5 – A Little Reassurance**

Inuyasha was suspicious as Kagome slowly approached him, an extra bit of sway in her hips with each step. He wasn't sure what to think about the look in her eyes. She was watching him like a predator stalking its prey, and he had never seen her look quite like that before. She looked ready to eat him alive, and he had no idea just how close to right his thoughts were.

When she reached him her hands fisted in his haori, and she backed him into the wall. He couldn't speak, could barely even think, while her fingers worked quickly to divest him of his clothing one piece at a time. She slid his fire rat haori off his shoulders, allowing it to pool around his feet, soon joined by his undershirt. When her hands touched his bare chest he groaned softly in appreciation. Her fingertips traced his muscles, and he was sure he was going to die this time. She was going to get him all worked up again, and he was going to explode from the built up, unresolved pressure that had been growing since he first laid eyes on her.

Kagome smirked at his response, allowing her hand to slide over the very obvious bulge in the front of his hakama. She almost laughed as he froze; having no idea what to do or how to act as she purposely brushed against his erection again. He glanced at Sesshoumaru who merely smirked at him from where he sat watching. Inuyasha was even more surprised when her hands found the waist of his hakama, and worked them loose, dropping them to the ground and leaving him completely naked in front of her, and his brother.

"Kagome, what the hell are you…?"

"Shhhh. I want you to just stand there, and don't move. Can you do that for me?" Her voice was sultry, and he found himself nodding his agreement. She could have asked him if he would jump off a cliff, and he would have nodded; her tone was so sexy, and full of promise that he would have happily agreed to anything.

He didn't know what to do so he just stood there, and watched as she kissed her way down his chest, her fingers brushing through soft silver fur leading from his navel down to where he was standing at attention, just begging for her touch. When her hand wrapped around his length he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. No one had ever touched him before, not there, and he had no idea that such a simple thing could feel so good. She turned seductive blue eyes to meet his dazed, but pleased, golden ones, keeping him locked in her gaze as her tongue slipped out, and wet her lips before she leaned closer, and ran her hot, wet appendage along the underside of his dick, swirling around the head, and making him moan as his legs began to shake.

Sesshoumaru sat on the opposite side of the room, enjoying the show as Kagome treated his brother to his first 'blow job' as she had called it the first time she had done the same for him. He had never known such pleasure before and he knew just how Inuyasha felt at the moment: amazed, overwhelmed, and absolutely filled with love, and adoration for the female on her knees at his feet. She looked so good in such a submissive position, and it was difficult for the taiyoukai to stay away. Inuyasha needed this, though. He needed to feel the pleasure she could bring, needed the reassurance that she was most definitely attracted to him, that she really did love him, and that she would indeed be his mate, their mate.

Little whimpers, and moans of enjoyment filled the air. Inuyasha was in paradise as his long, thick cock slid in, and out of her beautiful mouth, sure it couldn't get any better. When she took a bit more in he almost died, feeling as he slid into her throat until her nose brushed his silver fur before pulling away again. She ran her hands softly up his thighs, one moving to splay her fingers over his carved abdomen. He jumped in surprise as her other hand cupped his balls, feeling her hand close gently around them, and his head rolled back against the stone wall. He groaned as she tightened her hand just a tad more, and gave a gentle but firm tug. His claws scraped at the wall behind him as he fought the urge to wrap his hands in her hair, not wanting to do anything that might make her stop.

The hanyou's eyes popped open as he realized just how close he was to reaching completion, and he glanced at Sesshoumaru as if looking for his brother to tell him what to do. When it was obvious the taiyoukai wasn't going to help him he looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed with a look of concentration, and pure pleasure on her face. He reached out with one hand, brushing his fingertips through her hair, and catching her attention. She knew immediately what he was asking, and she sucked a little harder as if in response to his silent inquiry. The hand on his abs slid higher, caressing his chest while she stared into his eyes.

The sight of his dick disappearing past her lips was enthralling, and he couldn't look away as he got closer and closer, now sure that if she wanted to stop she would, but also sure that she wasn't going to. He whimpered loudly as he reached the pinnacle of pleasure, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open as he came. He could feel as she sucked eagerly as if trying to drain him of every drop, dragging his orgasm out in a way he hadn't thought possible. Her motions slowed as his head fell back, and he panted heavily, sure his muscles were going to turn into jelly. He felt her release him, and he slid down the wall, no longer able to hold himself up.

When he could finally move again he opened his eyes to see her watching him. "Good?" she whispered softly, and he pulled her close.

"Incredible. What the hell was that, and where did you learn how to do it?"

She smiled at the dazed hanyou, and kissed him softly. "In my time it has lots of names, but I didn't learn it anywhere."

"You're amazing at it," he murmured as he breathed in her scent, heavy with her arousal. "And apparently it turns you on?" he asked while nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Definitely." The miko didn't bother to turn around, knowing instinctively that Sesshoumaru was watching them intently. "Sesshoumaru," she called to him softly. "You don't have to stay over there all alone." Kagome laughed as she felt him almost instantly behind her where she knelt between Inuyasha's legs, one arm around her waist, and the other across her chest, holding one breast possessively.

"You have no idea just how sexy that was," he whispered in her ear before licking the shell, loving how she pressed herself back into his chest, snuggling into his hold. "Is this Sesshoumaru correct in my assumption that you enjoyed yourself, little brother?" Inuyasha gave him a 'do you really have to ask' look, and the taiyoukai chuckled. Kagome moaned at the sound as it sent tingles through her body. She pressed her breast harder into his hand, aching for more contact.

Inuyasha watched as his brother ran his hands over her body, intrigued by how her eyes locked with his so that he could see every little change in her expression. Sesshoumaru was once again unbuttoning her shirt, and the hanyou smirked. She had done something so amazing for him, and it was only right that he reciprocate. He owed the miko some intimate attention, and as he caught the taiyoukai's gaze they silently agreed that this time they would work together. They would show her the benefit of mating them both, and make sure she would never again even consider not doing so.


	6. A Little Challenge

**Chapter 6 – A Little Challenge**

Sesshoumaru finished unbuttoning her shirt, and slid it from her shoulders, tossing it to the side. She didn't have a bra on since he'd sliced open the one she was wearing, and her bag was still at Kaede's hut with the others. If only she would allow it, he would happily destroy every single one she owned. His hand found the zipper of her skirt, and expertly removed it, leaving her bare. Her panties had been completely shredded, also by the eager, and destructive taiyoukai, so Kagome found she was completely naked between the brothers.

Only Sesshoumaru remained clothed, and she turned around to rectify the situation. He remained still as she pulled on the strings holding his armor together; helping her set it aside piece by piece. He removed his swords, and fur before allowing her to divest him of his haori, and hakama, thoroughly enjoying her actions.

Once he was sure she was finished stripping his brother, the weirdness of the thought shoved to the back of his mind, Inuyasha rested his hands on the curve of her hips as she knelt with her legs spread wide, trailing his fingertips from her sides, over her back, and lower to cup her ass. As Sesshoumaru leaned down to take one pert pink nipple into his mouth, Inuyasha slid one hand between her legs, finding the little nub that gave her such pleasure, making Kagome moan softly at the multiple sensations.

Inuyasha molded her back to his chest, sliding one hand around her hip to continue his attentions; though the instant the feeling registered he froze. The sensation of her bare skin pressed tightly to his was more intimate than anything he could remember, even the **very** intimate thing she had just done for him, and it was overwhelming. He couldn't stop the flood of emotions that came rushing over him like a tidal wave, and soon was quivering behind her, begging every Kami that would listen that she not notice his less than masculine display of weakness.

As much as he hoped, he never truly expected her to agree to be his mate some day. He knew he wasn't good enough for her, just as he knew he would never be good enough for any female. With the exception of his tormentors, he believed that every moment of every day of his life would be spent alone once his mother had passed away, and left him on his own.

Before he met Kikyo, he had been right, and even she had kept him at arms length. The most contact to take place between them was an accidental hug, and though she kissed him once she was brought back, he didn't count it. Actually, he did everything he could think of to forget it, because kissing a body made of clay, graveyard soil, and cremated human remains truly was exactly what one would think it to be, and it had taken countless packs of ramen to get the taste out of his mouth. He had almost gotten tired of ramen altogether. Almost.

When Kagome had come into his life, he was just thankful not to have to be alone anymore, and when she didn't act like he was the most disgusting creature she had ever laid eyes on, he thought life couldn't get any better. Being able to carry her was like nothing he ever felt before, but this… The woman he loved more than his very life was naked in his arms, pressed against his body like she couldn't feel enough of him. Inuyasha was easily emotionally overwhelmed by all his denied feelings for her, and everything that had happened between them over the last few days. He trembled, remembering how he thought he would live his long life lonely, without every touching, or being touched, passionately by a woman.

Kagome could feel his trembling, but when she tried to turn and look at him, he stopped her, not ready to give up the amazing skin to skin contact, and definitely not ready for her to see him when he couldn't control his own feelings. Knowing he needed something, she raised her right arm, reaching behind her to burrow her fingers into his hair, encouraging him to bury his face in the curve of her throat.

"Ka…" he started, before his voice cracked. "Kagome," he managed to finish in a whisper.

"Shhh… I know," she whispered back. "I know."

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was once again completely focused on his half-brother, only this time, instead of feeling she knew he was watching it was more like she forgot about him. He had to fight down a snarl of jealousy, refusing to give her a reason to think they really couldn't get along, before deciding that he needed to do something. He could see the raw emotion written all over Inuyasha's face, which was also broadcast clearly in his scent, and he knew that if he didn't act fast his planned, and much desired, encounter with Kagome would be over before it even began. His mind raced for a minute until a devious smirk snuck its way onto his face.

"Inuyasha, I have a little challenge for you."

The hanyou was thankful for the interruption; still unsure of how to deal with his mess of overwhelming feelings. "A challenge?" He shot a falsely confident look at Sesshoumaru. "Bring it on."

Kagome sighed, disentangling her fingers from Inuyasha's hair. The hanyou let out a shocked, surprised yip as her hand swung, and smacked his ass, causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle. His cock twitched with excitement as he momentarily entertained the thought of just how he might react if she tried that kind of thing with him. Anyone else would be dead before their body hit the ground, followed moments later by their head, but with Kagome he couldn't help but think that he might just like it.

His moment of thought was ended quickly when Kagome turned, and leveled dark, warning eyes at him. Apparently, she didn't approve of his chuckle, or maybe she didn't like his proposal of a challenge. Either way, he raised his hands in playful surrender. "Don't get angry yet. Wait until you hear my challenge. You may just enjoy it." She shook her head but stayed silent, and Sesshoumaru took that as permission to proceed.

He looked over the pair before him, noting the location of Inuyasha's hand with a smirk. "Would it surprise you to know, little brother, that there is a spot on **our** miko's enticing form," he started, watching Kagome's face closely as he spoke, and noting the tiniest of upticks in the corners of her lips at his words. "…that brings her even more pleasure than the one you are currently taking advantage of?" Seeing Inuyasha's interest peaked, his smirk widened. "Do you think that you could find it?"

Kagome furrowed her brows for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Sesshoumaru," she said disapprovingly. "That's not fair."

"What, wench, you think I can't find it?" Insecurities were taking over again, and Inuyasha couldn't stand the thought of Kagome not having faith in him. She had always been on his side, except now the sides were all muddled, and he was confused.

She sighed softly. "It's not that, Inuyasha, really. You don't have anything to prove. You're doing fine. Just because Sesshoumaru has a little more experience than you do…"

"Little is not the word," Sesshoumaru broke in arrogantly.

"Do you **really** want me thinking about how many different chicks you've fucked right now?" Kagome asked threateningly, causing the taiyoukai to intelligently shut his mouth. "You guys don't need to be competing, remember?"

Inuyasha leaned down, and allowed his lips to brush the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Did you tell him about this spot?" She shook her head. "Then he found it on his own?" She nodded. "Then why don't you think I can find it? You really think he's that much better than me?"

"No, I don't think that at all! I said you're doing fine. You're doing better than fine. You don't have anything to prove to him or to me." She could tell she was getting nowhere, and threw her hands up in frustration. "You're not gonna let this go. Alright, we'll do this, but it is **not** a challenge. It's a game."

Inuyasha smirked. "A game, huh? Alright, does your game have any rules then?" The tone of his voice made her shudder with the promise of a very enjoyable game indeed.

"Yeah. , First, if I want to, I can say if you're hot or cold," seeing the confusion on Sesshoumaru's face, and knowing Inuyasha probably didn't get it either she tried again. "The closer you get the hotter you are, and the further away, the colder. And two, if I don't want to wait anymore, meaning if you can't find it or won't give up, then I can end it."

"Fine, but I don't want help."

"Inuyasha, it's not easy to find. Trust me."

"If he did it then I can do it," the hanyou declared arrogantly. "Just you wait."

Kagome sighed again, and shook her head, watching as the brothers switched places, Sesshoumaru behind her to one side, kneeling on either side of her left leg, and Inuyasha in front of her looking very confident, though she could still see the insecurity hidden beneath. "Hey, I believe in you. You know that. I always have. I just don't want you to take this too seriously."

He shot a look at his older brother, who was trying, and failing, to keep the smug look off his face, before leaning in, and kissing her softly. Her hands wrapped in his hair, keeping him close, and increasing the passion, doing her best to make sure he understood that he really didn't have anything to prove to her before this game got out of hand. She could just smack Sesshoumaru. He knew Inuyasha could never say no to a challenge. What the hell was he trying to do? He just helped her reassure him minutes before with his unexpected suggestion but now he was undoing her progress!

Sesshoumaru gathered her hair from where it lay messily around her shoulders, twisting it around a few times before holding it to her head, and leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. She could feel his hot hard length against her outer thigh, and wrapped her hand around it, making him smile against her skin as she began slow strokes. Finally, she was paying attention to him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was beginning his search, determined to kiss and caress every inch of her delectable form until he found what he was looking for.

Kagome moaned softly as both brothers showered her with attention, while Sesshoumaru made sure to stay out of Inuyasha's way. She was doing her best to stay patient, but their frustratingly light touches made it difficult for her to allow Inuyasha time. She knew he wasn't going to find it, and she knew he wasn't going to give up either, but still, she had to let him try, at least for a while.

Just as she expected, but still much to her dismay, Inuyasha was steering clear of the area where he knew one hot spot was located in an attempt to find the other, and she was quickly losing patience. After several long minutes passed she sighed in frustration, making Sesshoumaru chuckle. "This wasn't fair and you know it. Tell him, Sesshoumaru, did you find this spot the first time we were together?"

The taiyoukai frowned. "No."

"It took you quite a while, didn't it?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Even with all your **experience**?" he teased.

"Experience had nothing to do with it. This Sesshoumaru did not locate it because I did not know of its existence. Demonesses do not have anything like it."

"Demonesses don't have it? Huh, that's interesting. Wait, are you saying that you were never with a…" Kagome trailed off.

"With a human? Before you?" Sesshoumaru finished for her. "Never." He pressed a kiss behind her ear before whispering, "You were my first, and will be my last, my only."

Kagome smiled softly, and turned her head to kiss her taiyoukai, their moment interrupted by a snort from Inuyasha. "As absolutely **touching** as that was…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly.

"Alright, alright, fine," Inuyasha surrendered with a smirk.

"Sesshoumaru, you do intend to show him now, right? I can't take this any longer."

"But of course," he murmured in her ear, trying to fight back down the desire to eviscerate the hanyou for butting in at the wrong time. It wasn't easy for him to say things like that, not at all, and now she probably wouldn't even remember it! Once he was certain he wouldn't kill Inuyasha, he slipped away from her, his half-brother scooting to one side so they could both be in front of her.

Seeing the defeated look in Inuyasha's eyes, even though he tried his best to hide it, Kagome rubbed one furry, white ear gently. "Don't feel bad. Some guys in my time know exactly where it is, and still can't find it." When she saw how they both were staring at her she frowned. "Not on me! Sheesh! Now, you better get on with it before I lose all patience, and deal with this myself," she finished with a grin.

Sesshoumaru spoke softly as he directed Inuyasha's movements, and together each pressed one index finger inside her slick passage side by side, causing her to let out a little moan of relief as the aching, empty feeling disappeared. Kagome placed one hand on each of their shoulders for balance, already feeling her legs begin to shake. After a moment, the hanyou nodded, and Sesshoumaru smirked, giving one last instruction.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt her muscles clamp down around their fingers, her eyes rolling back in her head as she reached the first climax they had given her together. "That was… Holy shit."

"I know, little brother. It gets better." He motioned for Inuyasha to withdraw, replacing the hanyou's finger with his own, and moved his thumb over her clit. "The beautiful thing about women is that they can peak over, and over, and over again." As he spoke, he expertly pushed Kagome over the edge again and again. "And if you do it right, you can turn that peak into a plateau." The taiyoukai smirked as they both watched her in the throes of repeated, extended climaxes, her hands tightening on their shoulders to remain upright. "Would you like to try?"

"Hell yes!" Inuyasha nearly yelled in his excitement.

Kagome panted for breath as Sesshoumaru slowly withdrew his fingers, placing them directly in his mouth. Seeing how unstable she was, he knelt at her side with an arm around her waist, and watched as Inuyasha simply stared at her for a moment, watching her breasts heave while he waited for her to focus on him. When dazed eyes landed on him, he smirked, surprising them both when he leaned in, and kissed her, trailing his lips down her body slowly while allowing her time to calm. He wanted to make sure that what she felt was caused by him, and not because of what his brother had just done.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha attempted the newly demonstrated technique. The hanyou was better at it than he expected, but since Kagome's hand had once again found his painfully erect cock, tightening her grip with every climax she experienced, he had a hard time finding his brother's success anything other than pleasurable. Sure, he had been hoping Inuyasha wouldn't be quite so good at handling her, thinking she would be certain to come to him when she really wanted to experience ecstasy, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

Inuyasha was focused entirely on his movements, and her face, finding the expressions, the sounds, and everything about her absolutely entrancing. He was having a hard time figuring out how to draw out one continuous orgasm, but she didn't seem to mind a bit. His attention was ripped from her when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Inuyasha, did you cut her?"

In an instant Inuyasha had removed his fingers, causing Kagome to whimper in disappointment as he checked them for any sign of blood. "No, I don't think so." He breathed in deeply, finding the same disturbing scent that had caught Sesshoumaru's attention. Immediately the two searched her form, looking for any possible source of blood.

They spotted it at the same moment, and while Sesshoumaru remained silent, Inuyasha was kind enough to say exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, son of a bitch!"


	7. Down the Hatch

**I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Chapter 7 – Down the Hatch**

"Uh, guys, I think I'm gonna need your help to get up. My knees aren't going to want to straighten and even if they would, my legs have gone completely numb."

Inuyasha turned from staring at the twin pools of blood on the stone floor to look at Sesshoumaru. "Well, that explains half of it."

"Half of what?" Kagome asked, still unaware that anything was wrong, her mind spinning from the repeated pleasures brought upon her by the two males she loved.

"The scent of her arousal masked the scent of her blood until it became too strong to hide," Sesshoumaru explained, answering Inuyasha's unanswered question.

"What blood?" she asked, this time paying a bit more attention.

"You really can't feel that?" Inuyasha asked with worry and concern.

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha pointed and Kagome shifted her focus downwards. "Oh, wow. No, I can't feel that at all. Damn, how the hell…?"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," Inuyasha's voice was wracked with guilt, and just a glance told her that Sesshoumaru felt the same. "We should have gotten you a pillow or… or… or just not have made you kneel on the damn ground! How are we gonna…?"

"It's not your fault," Kagome said gently. "If I didn't think of it I can't expect you to have either. I'll be fine. I'm sure it looks a lot worse than it really is."

"The blood must be cleaned from the wounds before we can determine their severity," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"We'll have to put her in the hot spring. It's the only way to do it without hurting her."

"Like hell!" Kagome declared loudly. "Putting me in the hot spring would hurt like crazy! No way! Absolutely not!"

Ignoring her protests, Inuyasha wrapped her upper body in his haori and Sesshoumaru lifted her from where she knelt in two oblong pools of her own blood, the hanyou making sure that her legs and feet didn't scrape along the stone any more than they already had.

"You are not putting me in a hot spring!" Kagome repeated, wriggling in the taiyoukai's arms.

"Calm yourself, Miko. I have no such intention. Cool, clean, fresh water is required to cleanse your wounds without causing undue pain."

"And just where are you planning on finding it? We're not taking her outside like that!"

Sesshoumaru shot his younger brother an annoyed look. "There is a cold fresh water spring in the same chamber as the hot spring. **You** simply cannot sense it."

Inuyasha let out an almost silent, "oh," before following his brother into one of the two previously unidentified rooms. "Kagome, do you have any of your supplies with you? Maybe the little things you give Sango and Miroku when they're hurt?"

"No, it's all in my bag at Kaede's."

"Damn it. She's gonna need something for the pain." The hanyou disappeared from the room for a moment before returning with a large bottle of sake. "This'll have to do. It'll be better than nothing 'til I can get her shit."

He handed the flustered girl the bottle before taking her in his arms, both watching as Sesshoumaru fought back a hiss of discomfort as he lowered himself into the slow moving pool of cold water that flowed in from an opening cut in the stone at one end and out another at the other. The motion of the water kept it from growing stagnant, and Kagome couldn't help but admire the ingenuity with which it was made.

"Cold?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"I am not drinking this! I'm not even old enough!"

The hanyou snorted. "Did you forget **when** you are, Wench? You're in my time, not yours, and in my time you're more than old enough. Besides, you're gonna need it." When he could see the fight growing in her eyes he changed tactics. "Please, Kagome," he pleaded. "I don't want you to be in pain. You know I hate it when you're hurt and just because you can't feel it now doesn't mean you won't feel it later. I'll go to the village like you wanted and tell them we'll be gone for a while, and I'll bring back your bag with all your supplies and then you can take your little 'pills'. Until I get back, though, you're going to need **something**."

Seeing the honest concern in his eyes, she sighed and gave in, pulling the cork from the bottle and tossing it over her shoulder, ignoring the plop sound as it splashed into the hot spring beside them, also carved into the stone floor. She steeled herself before taking a small swig, followed by a larger one once she'd determined that it wasn't so bad. She could handle the slight burning sensation in her chest if it meant that much to Inuyasha.

"I guess it'll be alright. I do need a bath anyways. I'm kinda…" Kagome blushed as she reached down and ran a finger along her inner thigh, finding it slick with her arousal. "…messy."

"Trust me, Wench. If you weren't hurt, that wouldn't still be there." Inuyasha laughed as her blush darkened.

Trying to ignore her embarrassment, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who stood in the water looking rather annoyed. Inuyasha could have at least waited until he got her in the water before all that! He wasn't in the most comfortable place to be waiting around. "Is it cold?" she asked hesitantly.

He smirked at her. "It is snowmelt, so yes, it is cold," he said in an almost playful tone. "Would you prefer the hot spring instead?" he asked, knowing the answer already. He reached up for her and Inuyasha took a few steps closer to the edge.

"No, hell no. The sulfur in the water… no. Fine, if I have to do this, then can you at least do it fast? Dunk me under, head and all, right away, okay?"

"Why would you…"

"I've had my share of baths in cold water in this time. It's just easier that way. Please?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha knelt down to place her in the taiyoukai's arms, sliding his haori off her body and setting the bottle near the edge. The demon kept her just out of the water and kissed her forehead softly. "Are you ready?" She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for what was coming before signaling with a nod. Just as she requested, Sesshoumaru quickly submerged her entire body, along with his own, in the freezing water, the clear liquid instantly tinged red with her blood.

When they broke the surface, Kagome gasped loudly. "**Cold!** Cold, cold, cold, **cold**, **COLD**!" Both brothers chuckled, causing her to glare at them. "You know, I wasn't angry. I didn't blame you for this. Do you want me to change my mind?"

"We apologize," Sesshoumaru spoke for them both.

"Yeah, sure you do," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Sesshoumaru carefully arranged her in his arms until he could sit on the underwater stone ledge carved in the pool with her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close in an attempt to keep her as warm as he could with his own body heat. Inuyasha handed Kagome the sake and then arranged himself into his usual seated position. Humoring the hanyou, she continued to drink from the bottle, enjoying it a little more with every sip. No one spoke as both brothers tried and failed to ignore the overwhelming scent of her blood in the air.

Burrowing his face into the side of her throat, Sesshoumaru tried to focus on her usual scent, desperate for a distraction. He wanted more than anything to taste her blood, to lick her wounds clean while reveling in the flavor of her, but he couldn't. She was human and he was painfully aware that humans tended to frown on the consumption of blood. She knew he was a demon, an inu, but still he feared that she would be disgusted by his more animalistic instincts and desires. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was give her a reason to prefer his only **half** demon brother.

The taiyoukai didn't know if Inuyasha's instincts were as strong as his own, never having taken the time to wonder before, but his own control was being pushed to its limits. The inu hanyou could be ignoring them, or hiding and fighting them, or there was a chance that he simply didn't have them. No one had been around to teach Inuyasha about his demonic side, so it was possible he didn't even know what he was feeling or why, if indeed he was at all.

Taking a minute to examine his half-brother, Sesshoumaru decided that he would have to speak with the hanyou at some point in the future, to better understand him. For the moment, though, he had the answer he needed. Inuyasha looked like he was barely holding on, his head lowered, his bangs hiding his face as he rocked back and forth almost compulsively. How his brother had managed to stay at Kagome's side for so long, especially considering how strongly he cared for her, through all the times she'd been injured, without ever doing anything, Sesshoumaru would never know. Perhaps Inuyasha was stronger than he'd given him credit for.

"You think I could get out now?" Kagome asked with a giggle, shifting in the taiyoukai's lap, surprised to find him very aroused despite the frigid conditions.

Both brothers glanced at the water, seeing that it had nearly run clear, only a light tinge of pink remaining. Sesshoumaru lifted her to sit on the edge, Inuyasha once again draping her in his fire rat haori, and the taiyoukai carefully straightened one of her legs to study the damage. It wasn't as bad as he'd feared, but it wasn't good either. Scrapes covered from her knee, down her shin, across the top of her foot and all the way to the tips of her toes. Some appeared to be superficial, but some were deeper, and Sesshoumaru silently cursed his inattention to her safety as he found the same on her other leg.

"I thought this bottle was full!" Kagome said louder than necessary.

Inuyasha frowned and took it from her hand. "It was full, Wench. I can't believe you drank the whole damn thing so fast! You are gonna feel like shit in the morning."

"So?" she laughed. "I feel just fine right now!"

The hanyou looked at his brother. "She's totally drunk!" Slowly realization crept into his eyes. "She's not going to remember a thing." Without another thought, Inuyasha slid into the water opposite Sesshoumaru with Kagome between them. He took hold of her leg and leaned down slowly to trail his tongue over one of the larger wounds, purring in ecstasy as the taste of her blood reached his sensitive taste buds.

Kagome giggled. "That tickles!"

Seeing that she had no intention of pulling away, Sesshoumaru, still holding her other leg, followed his half-brother's example. After a moment's silence, two pairs of golden eyes met before looking away. It didn't matter to either that the other was present. It didn't matter that the water was clear enough that each had to know what the other was doing. Nothing mattered except the taste of her blood on their tongues, tingling with her power. Kagome was oblivious as she lay on her back, laughing and every now and then moaning softly at their sensitive touches, while both brothers stroked themselves quickly to completion in the cold spring water.

They avoided looking at each other as they pulled themselves out of the pool, Inuyasha gathering Kagome in his arms before following Sesshoumaru into the main room. He watched as the taiyoukai searched the shelves, finally retrieving several long lengths of cloth to be used as bandages. Each focused only on their task as they carefully wrapped her legs while Kagome lay comfortably on one of the large pillows, half asleep.

"Her wounds will now heal faster than they would normally, but she will still need her supplies."

"If I go now, maybe I can be back before she wakes up in the morning. Not only are her legs gonna hurt like hell, but she's gonna have a killer hangover." Inuyasha dressed quickly, now determined to leave as soon as possible, despite the fact that he was still uncomfortable leaving her alone with his brother. Her needs were more important than his insecurities. "Kagome," he said softly. "I'm gonna go to the village, get your bag, and tell the others we'll be gone for a while like you wanted. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "Be careful, huh? And stop worrying. I'll be just fine."

The hanyou studied her face for a minute before sucking in a deep breath. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Her smile widened and her hand came up to caress his cheek. "I know. I love you too."

Inuyasha started to leave but was stopped by his brother's voice. "Do not forget your haori. She would not wish you to leave without its protection." When it looked like the hanyou intended to protest he continued. "This Sesshoumaru has things that she can wear. You know I am correct. Kagome would worry if you did not have it."

Nodding, Inuyasha accepted the garment held out by his brother, taking one last minute to admire the beauty he was leaving behind.

"I shall erect the barrier once you have passed. This Sesshoumaru will sense when you have returned."

The two locked eyes and Inuyasha smirked. "Take good care of her 'til I get back."

"It will be my pleasure."

- - - -

Several miles downstream, a demon knelt beside the slowly moving water, quenching his thirst from cupped hands. His eyes narrowed as he detected a slight change in the water. He took several more long drinks, reveling in the sweet taste of female arousal and blood, before suddenly spitting violently as he detected an additional ingredient or two.

Focusing closer on the diluted scent, deep blue eyes bled red upon identifying the donor of the blood he'd just been enjoying. It was Kagome's blood, and a lot of it, and the scents it was mixed with disturbed him greatly. He had to find her. He had to save his Kagome from that disgusting, filthy half-breed. How dare Inuyasha swear to be her protector and then hurt her like that?!

He'd known that one day the hanyou would lose control, but he'd always prayed Kagome would be safely out of the way when it happened. How could he have been stupid enough to leave her with him? Yes, she said she wanted to stay with the half-breed, but now he knew he should have ignored her wishes and taken action anyway.

Following the scent upstream, Kouga set off in search of the love of his life, his mate to be. He begged the Kamis that when he found her she would still be alive and not just a body, broken by the hanyou's vile abuses and left in the river to rot. She deserved better than to be attacked and raped by one who she thought was her best friend, her protector and ally, and now she wouldn't stop him when he decided it was time for Inuyasha to die. If she was already gone, the half-breed would follow, and if she still lived, well then she would be on **his** side now. She would agree that the abomination she once called friend deserved everything Kouga could dish out.


	8. Uninvited Guest

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 8 – Uninvited Guest

"You know, I can do this myself," Kagome said with a laugh as Sesshoumaru helped her slip into another of his haori, this one dark blue instead of white but still with the same red accents.

"One would think so, but if this Sesshoumaru were to release you at the moment you would quickly find yourself on the floor," he teased with a smirk.

"You're cute," she giggled.

"And **you** are quite intoxicated," he replied.

"Perhaps," she mocked in his usual monotone.

"You should rest," he said while lifting her effortlessly into his arms, carrying her into the second room off the main chamber.

"This is amazing," Kagome said in awe as she looked around the bedroom. There were more beautiful and intricate tapestries lining the walls and the bed was raised off the stone floor almost like hers in her time. When he laid her down gently and walked around to the other side, her eyes studied him hungrily. "Don't you even think about putting clothes on," she purred seductively.

Sesshoumaru lay beside her with a smirk and allowed her to continue her visual perusal of his form. She rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around her back, and her fingertips danced playfully over his muscled abdomen. He knew that if he wanted to he could definitely have her, but at the same time he knew he didn't, not when she was so out of it. He would never take advantage of her, not when he…

The taiyoukai stared at the ceiling, suddenly in deep thought. Seeing his brother declare his love to Kagome not only once in anger, but again just before he'd left, made him wonder. Was she waiting for him to say the same? Was she expecting it? To be honest, he didn't know if he **could** say it. He was pretty sure he felt it, but then he didn't have much, if any, experience with love. He didn't know what it was supposed to feel like. All he knew for certain was that he had to be with her, had to protect her, provide for her, and ensure her eternal happiness, all of which were new feelings for him.

If she **was** waiting for him to say it, would she be upset if he didn't? Would she refuse to mate him if he couldn't speak the words? How had things gotten so complicated so quickly? They'd gone from sneaking around for stolen moments of unbridled passion to a lifetime commitment in a matter of moments. If Inuyasha hadn't caught them… would they be anywhere near where they now were?

He'd known he wanted her for himself, sure, but it wasn't until the instant he was challenged for her that he realized he wanted her so badly, that his desire for her was no longer just for her body but for her body, her mind, and her very soul. He mentally smirked. He was willing to share her with his brother, which would mean he would have to be in Inuyasha's presence nearly constantly, so that he could have her by his side. If that sacrifice wasn't love, he didn't know what was.

It wasn't so bad, he supposed. He could barely remember anymore why he hated his brother so much, all his reasons melting away as he reveled in her body heat and soaked in her warm scent. He was going to make this human woman, this miko, his mate, so he certainly could not continue his disdain for hanyou in general, not if he wanted pups at least. The sword, well, it seemed unimportant compared to what he already had. If it wasn't for the sword he'd been given, Kagome would have been lost to him, making the tenseiga a million times more valuable than the tetsusaiga could ever be. None of his past reasons made sense anymore and he had her to thank for that.

Sesshoumaru turned to tell her just that, to thank her for reuniting him with his last surviving family member, only to find her fast asleep. He carefully brushed her bangs back from her face and kissed her gently. "Sleep well, Kagome."

- - - - - -

Kouga was still following the scent upstream, so focused on his task that he failed to notice as Inuyasha passed in the distance. He had to find her and he had to find her fast. He was now certain that he could detect not only the foul seed of the disgusting half-breed but that of his full demon half-brother as well. The knowledge only confused him so rather than try to understand it he pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with later. Right now, all that mattered was locating and saving Kagome.

After a while he came to a fork in the stream, where a much smaller branch joined the larger, and after a moment he determined that the combined scents were definitely coming from the smaller water flow. There wasn't much of the scent left in the water but it was still easily detectable along the sandy edges and he knew he was heading in the right direction.

Continuing his search, the wolf demon eventually came to a dead end. The water was coming out of a long, thin slit in a high stone face, forming a small waterfall that was the source of the branch of the stream he'd followed. He tried to slide his fingers through the small opening in an attempt to make it larger, but it seemed to go on forever and he could make no headway.

After punching the stone wall in anger and frustration several times, he gave up; deciding there had to be some other way in. Kagome was, or at least had been, somewhere further up in the water supply and it was obvious that the stream flowed through the stone of the mountain somehow. The only thing that made any sense was that she was somehow inside the mountain and so Kouga set off in search of a nearby cave, his powerful senses on high alert for any hint of her presence.

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his very restful sleep by the sensation that someone or something was far too close to the barrier he had erected to ensure Kagome's safety and their privacy. He lay still for a moment, extending his senses until he found the offensive entity. A low, rumbling growl escaped him before he could stop it and he silently cursed himself as Kagome stirred against him.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered without bothering to open her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong. You should go back to sleep."

She picked up the hand resting on his abdomen and poked his chest playfully. "If nothing was wrong you wouldn't be rattling my brains around with your growling. What is it?"

The taiyoukai let out an inaudible sigh and gave in, hoping if he told her then she would go back to sleep. The longer she was awake the more likely it was that the pain would make itself known. "There is a demon at the entrance to the main room. It cannot break the barrier, cannot even sense its existence, so I am unsure as to why it remains."

"Maybe it just needed a place to sleep and thought a cave was a nice choice?"

"Perhaps, if its energy was not so active. This demon is clearly enraged about something. It appears to be pacing the length of the archway, as if waiting for something to happen. Just go back to sleep. Everything is fine."

Kagome laughed. "Are you telling me you're not gonna go out there and make it leave? That doesn't sound like Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru will not put you at risk by lifting the barrier while you are in this condition."

"Like you couldn't kick its ass. I don't care what it is. I know you could kill it in a second," she said with a bright smile.

He couldn't keep from smiling back at her faith and trust in his strength. She felt safe with him, was certain that he could protect her from anything, her confidence in him like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was one less thing he would have to prove to be her mate. "While you are correct, it would be irresponsible to create a situation where harm could come to you when it is unnecessary and completely avoidable."

"Yes, I was correct," she said with a grin. "You are cute. Now, if you're done growling I'm going back to sleep."

He chuckled as she rolled over and away from him, pulling her back to his chest and burrowing his face into her hair. "This Sesshoumaru will do my best to refrain from waking you with my **growling** again."

- - - - -

Kouga was pacing back in forth in frustration. It had taken him forever to find a cave entrance, but once he had, he'd known instantly that he was in the right place. He could still smell her, along with both Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru, and he followed the scent inside, noting how the hanyou's scent was stronger and heading the opposite direction.

When he reached the end of the cave, he couldn't figure out where she could have gone. All three had entered the cave and Inuyasha had left it later on but both Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru should still be inside! On top of that, there was no source of water and no hint of her blood, though there was a faint trace of lingering arousal. It didn't make any sense! Where could they have gone?

Kouga banged his fists on the back wall of the cave, trying to locate an opening. He ran his palms along the stone walls in search of seams, but he found nothing to suggest that the end of the cave was anything but that, except for his missing miko of course. Wherever she was, he was certain Inuyasha would return for her. He would wait until the hanyou showed up and then he would have his answers, like it or not.

- - - - -

Inuyasha had been running at high speed for hours and finally the village was coming into view. All he wanted to do was get back to Kagome, but he knew he would have to be calm and collected or his friends would suspect something was wrong and insist on him spilling everything. He didn't have time for that and he wasn't sure Kagome wanted them to be let in on the details of their situation yet anyways.

Even if she did, how the hell could he even begin to explain that he'd first caught Kagome fucking his brother and then they accidently killed her, Sesshoumaru brought her back to life, and now she was going to be their mate, both of their mates? It was beyond his level of patience to even try. No, it would be better to wait and let Kagome handle it. She was much better at talking with Miroku and Sango anyway. He'd only end up angry and yelling.


	9. Three's a Party, Four's a Crowd

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not profit financially from these fics.

Chapter 9 – Three's a Party, Four's a Crowd

Inuyasha skidded to a stop outside the little hut he knew housed the rest of his pack. It was dark inside and he was actually thankful that they were all asleep. Now maybe he could find a way to only have to talk to one of them. The chances of success were much greater that way.

He silently pushed the bamboo curtain aside and stepped inside, purposely avoiding the creaky floorboards as he made his way to where Miroku slept seated against the wall. Inuyasha nudged the monk with his foot more gently than he usually would and then realized that his level of frustration was much lower than he was used to. It had to be because any other time he would have kicked his friend with not even a second's thought to gentleness. When there was no response, he did it again and this time Miroku's eyes popped open.

Inuyasha held a finger to his lips before gesturing towards the entrance of the hut. The still mostly asleep monk nodded and dragged himself to his feet, following the hanyou outside into the night, the moon and stars their only source of light. The two walked a short distance away from where the others still slept before either spoke.

Miroku rubbed his eyes and looked around, finally realizing that Inuyasha was there alone. "Where is Lady Kagome? Is she alright?"

The hanyou waved his hand in the air dismissively as he lied through his teeth, the memory of her injury bringing on a fresh wave of guilt. "Yeah, yeah, the wench is fine. She sent me to get her bag and tell you guys that we've decided to take a break for a while. Kagome wanted to make sure you wouldn't worry or come looking for us. We'll be back in a couple weeks, so you guys should take the time to rest."

The monk furrowed his brows and studied his friend, looking for any hint of what else was going on because he was sure that Inuyasha wasn't giving him the whole story. "Weeks? She is not returning to the village or to her time to rest? Where exactly are the two of you intending on staying then?"

Inuyasha fought down a growl of frustration. He knew this wouldn't go easily. Nothing ever could. "Look, the wench and I want a little time together, okay? It's none of your damn business where we're gonna be." As soon as he said it he knew how Miroku would interpret his words, but it was too late and he couldn't think of anything better anyway.

"Time alone?" Miroku asked in a teasing voice while waggling his eyebrows. "Really? Well, Inuyasha, I must say I'm proud of you."

"Oh just shut up. Is Kagome's shit all in her bag or has the runt been digging through making a mess of it?"

"I believe her things are all together." Miroku watched as Inuyasha walked back towards the hut, entering silently and reappearing seconds later. "Gee, I guess he's in a hurry," he murmured to his self. "Tell Lady Kagome we shall miss her terribly but understand her need for 'a break'," he said, using air quotes as he'd seen Kagome do in the past. "We shall await your return."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep your perverted thoughts to yourself," Inuyasha muttered before taking off at high speed.

A few moments later, soft footsteps approached from behind Miroku. "What was that all about?" Sango asked quietly.

"That, my dear Sango, was what we've been waiting for… progress between our two friends."

"Well, it's about time."

-

Never before, not even in his childhood, had Sesshoumaru slept as well as he had that night with Kagome in his arms. Even the unwelcome demon that still paced on the other side of his barrier hadn't managed to ruin it, the knowledge that not only did it have no chance of entry but that Kagome had complete faith in his ability to protect her reduced its presence in his mind to little more than an irritating insect buzzing about.

The taiyoukai lay staring at the ceiling silently hoping that Inuyasha hadn't had any cause for delay and would be arriving soon. A small smirk pulled at his lips at the thought. That had to be the first time in his life that he actually wanted to feel the approaching presence of his half-brother. His father would be proud.

As if Inuyasha had been summoned by his thoughts, the hanyou's energy could now be felt dancing at the edge of Sesshoumaru's senses, coming closer at high speed. The taiyoukai slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping miko, and pulled on his hakama before moving into the main room.

He could feel the mystery demon's energy picking up as Inuyasha entered the cave and Sesshoumaru readied himself for a fight. Kagome would never forgive him if he allowed anything to happen to the hanyou, especially right on their very doorstep.

-

Inuyasha snarled as he picked up the unwelcome scent of the wolf. That was all he needed. It was bad enough that Miroku was giving him the pervo-eyebrow. He didn't need Kouga sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He could only begin to imagine what the demon would think if he found out about the new arrangements between himself, his brother, and Kagome. No, the last thing Inuyasha wanted right now was to deal with the wolf.

Kouga was pissed too. Inuyasha found himself wondering, as he took him time walking into the depths of the cave, what had crawled up the wolf's ass and died a horrible death. Far too soon he reached the final curve and Kouga came into sight. Just as Inuyasha readied himself for the coming attack, Sesshoumaru dropped the barrier.

When the hanyou saw his brother standing a few feet behind the oblivious wolf, an arrogant smirk pulled at his lips, knowing he had backup, not that he'd ever admit needing it. "Aww, what the fuck do you want, ya mangy bastard?"

"What do I want?" Kouga snarled furiously. "What do I want? I want to know what the hell you did to my Kagome."

Sesshoumaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as his beast snarled in his mind. How dare the wolf claim the miko as his own?

"I want to know where she is so I can take her away from you so you can never hurt her again. I knew you were a disgusting, pathetic creature, but she trusted you! She trusted you to protect her and this is what you do to her?!"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows in confusion, tossing Kagome's large yellow bag at his brother, who caught it and set it inside, never once taking his eyes off the intruder. "What the fuck are you going on about?"

Kouga growled dangerously, his claws biting into his palms as his eyes flashed from blue to red and back. "You knew she was mine. I should have taken her away from you a long time ago, but she wanted to be with you. Now I know I should have done it anyway, for her own good." The wolf stepped to the side slightly so he could now see both brothers at once. "And this…" he gestured towards the taiyoukai who'd yet to make a sound. "You betrayed her; hurt her in the worst possible way, and then you let him do it too?! You'd better hope she's still alive. If she isn't, I'll make sure to kill you especially slowly."

Kouga took two steps towards the hanyou before stopping in his tracks at her voice.

"What in the world is going on?" Kagome asked in a weak, pained voice. Three sets of eyes turned to take her in, seeing the miko clutching her head as she stumbled towards the entrance stiff legged, the bandages that covered from just above her knees down all the way to her toes inhibiting her movement. The fabric had clung to the sticky wounds and the action of walking had managed to separate the formed scabs from the now freshly bleeding scrapes, the brilliant red making itself visible here and there.

The sight of her in such a state and the telling location of her wounds brought Kouga's outrage to a whole new level and he snarled as he made a move for the hanyou.

"Ugh… Could we not make that noise right now? My head is killing me," she muttered, oblivious to the attempted attack that Inuyasha had expertly evaded.

Regaining a bit of self-control, Kouga turned his anguished expression towards the love of his life. "Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you from them," he said, his disgust at both himself for his failure and them for their actions clear in his tone.

"Protect me? From what?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome, fighting to hold back his own anger. "The wolf has come to the conclusion that Inuyasha and I attacked you against your will." The taiyoukai's voice was laced with even more disgust than the wolf had managed. He turned his attention back to his adversary. "It is unwise to make such accusations when you are unaware of the circumstances. You insult not only my honor but the honor of my brother with your falsities."

Kouga ignored Sesshoumaru entirely. "I came for you, Kagome. Everything will be fine now. I'll take you back to my den and get you all fixed up. It's alright. I know what they did to you. I know they forced you. I won't hold that against you. I will still take you as my mate."

Kagome laughed before groaning as the sound aggravated her headache. "Sorry Kouga, but I'm still not sure how I'm going to handle these two. I know I can't manage three mates."

"Three… mates…?" Kouga repeated slowly, allowing her words to soak in, as well as her apparent lack of fear of either brother.

"The miko is the intended of this Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as well," the taiyoukai clarified.

Kouga turned shocked eyes to the hanyou, his anger shifting the arrogant amusement in an instant. "Ha! I told you you'd never be demon enough for her! What, the only way you could get her to agree to be your mate was to throw him into the deal?"

Inuyasha snarled softly, the wolf's words hitting a very sensitive nerve.

"Why the hell is she even bothering with you at all if she can have him?" he asked with raucous laughter.

Kagome frowned and, forgetting both her headache and the pain in her legs, she brushed past Kouga and walked straight up to Inuyasha. Before he knew what hit him she'd grabbed his forelocks and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her and the world, especially Kouga, disappeared. "I'm so glad you made it back so fast," she murmured in a breathy tone. "I missed you. Take me back to bed, would you?"

Inuyasha grinned at her, his fangs flashing in the firelight. "Whatever you want, Kagome," he said in a daze before lifting her into his arms and heading towards the bedroom of the cave dwelling.

Kouga simply stared in shock and confusion. Did his woman really just choose the hanyou over him…again?

Sesshoumaru smirked at the befuddled wolf before erecting the barrier once more, leaving Kouga alone in the darkness of the cave, and following Inuyasha with Kagome's bag in tow.


	10. Playing Doctor

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. ****I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 10 - Playing Doctor**

Sesshoumaru walked into the bedchamber just in time to see Inuyasha laying Kagome out on the bed, and piling pillows behind her so that she was sitting at an angle. He carried her large yellow bag into the room, and Inuyasha accepted it from him. The taiyoukai watched as his brother dug through its contents, finally pulling out a smaller box.

"Oh, pills!" Kagome said eagerly, wincing as the sound of her own voice aggravated her hangover-induced headache. "Water?" Inuyasha handed her the first aid kit, and then pulled out a bottle of water, as well. Both males watched as she opened the box, and removed a small bottle. She opened it, and fished out a pill, accepting the water to down it in an instant.

"Umm, Kagome? Don't you usually only give Miroku and Sango half of one of those?"

"Yeah, but I'm in pain here, and it's not like it will matter if I get loopy or sleepy. I'm safe, and protected here. It's not the same when we're out in the open, and could get attacked at any moment. Who cares if I get giggly?" She shifted the contents of the first aid kit around again, and pulled out another bottle, collecting another pill, followed by yet another. "Muscle relaxer, anti-inflammatory... maybe now I won't feel so horrible. What in the hell happened to me, anyway? I know why my legs hurt, but why does it feel like my brain is trying to beat its way out of my skull?"

"Uh, that's kind of my fault," Inuyasha confessed. "I didn't want you to be in pain, so I had you drink some sake. I didn't expect you to drain the bottle so fast, though!"

"Ah, well, that explains it. I'll need to drink a lot of water then, so can you find another bottle for me?"

"Why do you have to drink a lot?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity while locating what she asked for. He then accepted the box back, and set it just inside the bag, ready in case she needed it again, which he figured she would.

"The reason you get a hangover after drinking a lot has to do with dehydration. If I drank as much water as I did sake last night, I probably wouldn't feel half as bad as I do now." When she noticed the guilty look on the hanyou's face, she smiled. "It's not a big deal, Inuyasha. I'll feel better soon enough. Gonna need my bandages changed though."

When Sesshoumaru sat down beside her left leg, she quickly shifted both legs away, only to hiss in pain at the movement.

"Not yet. Wait until the pain pill kicks in. This isn't going to be fun." The taiyoukai nodded, moving to sit beside her, and Inuyasha did the same, taking up the space on her opposite side. "What in the world was Kouga going on about? Why did he think you both raped me, of all things? He should know better!"

"I don't know. He was waiting when I came back, and he started yelling as soon as he spotted me."

"He had been waiting outside the barrier for most of the night," Sesshoumaru offered.

They all fell silent for a moment, trying to determine where Kouga might have gotten such an outrageous idea when Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Where does the water from the spring end up?" he asked.

"It flows out of the cliff side, and eventually joins a larger stream. He must have scented your blood in the water," Sesshoumaru answered while looking at the miko. "And your arousal, as well."

Kagome blushed at the thought. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why he thought you both raped me. I can't... Wait. Did we? Did you guys... I don't remember doing anything and I know I said that I wouldn't be with one of you without the other. Are we mated?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, we did not take advantage of your intoxicated state."

"Yeah," Inuyasha chimed in. "We wouldn't do that! I mean, I know I wouldn't. I don't know about him."

The taiyoukai growled. "This Sesshoumaru would never do something so dishonorable."

"Okay, so where did he get that idea then? There had to be a reason."

Inuyasha's cheeks burned a brilliant red, and he turned to look away from the miko. He had hoped she would never find out about what they had done, but it looked like someone was going to have to tell her, and it wasn't going to be him.

Seeing that his brother was going to offer no assistance with this conversation, Sesshoumaru sighed softly, and began. "The scent of your blood... To predators, to us, your blood..." He shook his head, frustrated with his inability to form a complete sentence. After a moment to collect his thoughts, he started again. "The scent of your blood was incredibly tempting, and we were unable to resist."

"So you... what? Licked my wounds?"

Hearing no disgust in her tone, Sesshoumaru continued with a little more confidence. "Yes. Our saliva, mine more so than Inuyasha's, has healing qualities, and it is instinctual to clean, and heal the injuries of one's mate. The taste of your blood, laced with your power, was incredibly arousing, and so, as you were in no condition to assist us with our situation, we both masturbated in the spring while licking your wounds."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "In front of each other?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well, I guess that means you're not uncomfortable being intimate in front of each other, huh? Why were you so hesitant to tell me?"

"We were unsure of how you, as a human, would react to the consumption of blood."

"I know what you are, what both of you are. Don't try to hide things from me," Kagome said, slight annoyance in her tone. "Okay, I think you can probably take the bandages off now. I'm feeling a little better."

The taiyoukai moved closer to her left leg and located the end of the bandage. He gently began unwrapping, cursing himself every time she winced. Each layer was stuck to the one below it with dried blood, so each layer he pulled off tugged at her wounds. He paused several times, but Kagome simply motioned for him to continue. By the time he reached the final layer, there were tears in her eyes, and he was forced to grit his teeth as he peeled the saturated fabric away, pulling the remaining scabs off with it.

Both males watched as her wounds bled freely, and Sesshoumaru placed a towel under her leg to keep from staining the bedding. Kagome studied them both, trying to take her mind off the pain. They seemed tense, and not once did their eyes leave the blood trailing down her calf, soaking into the fabric beneath.

"You want to do it again, don't you?" she asked.

They both looked at her in shock, but after a moment, Inuyasha nodded his head. "Hell yes. You have no idea how bad I want to."

"Well," she said, a naughty tone seeping into her voice. "You can, on one condition."

"Anything," the hanyou answered quickly.

"What is it you desire?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I want to see you do it, pleasure yourselves."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru said without hesitation, leaning in to taste her blood once more.

"Ah ah, not yet. You both have to agree before either of you can do it."

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a glare, demanding he speak, and quickly. So much of her blood was being wasted, soaking into the towel. Her blood, that he could be tasting at that very moment!

"Why do you wanna see that?" Inuyasha asked, instantly on the offensive. "I can't do that in front of you!"

"Why not?" she responded playfully. "You don't have a problem with me pleasuring you, do you? And Sesshoumaru doesn't have a problem showing me. I want to watch you touching yourself, Inuyasha."

"Why? So you can laugh at me?"

Kagome sighed in frustration. "Why would I laugh at you? I... I think it's sexy, Inuyasha. I really want to see. Please?"

The hanyou hesitated for several long seconds before nodding. "Fine, whatever."

The miko smiled. "Then have at it. The faster I heal, the better." She watched intently as Inuyasha scurried to the end of the bed, carefully avoiding her still bandaged right leg while taking his place on the other side of her bleeding left leg. Both brothers leaned in, and began to clean the blood from her skin. Kagome found it rather arousing all on its own, the way their eyelids fell to half-mast in pleasure. Their touch was delicate, and she found that even when they licked her wounds directly, she felt no pain. Slowly, the bleeding stopped and they looked up at her, each obviously aroused as much as, if not more than, she was.

"Your saliva has more than just healing qualities," she said in a distracted tone. "It has anesthetic properties as well. It feels like you just rubbed a whole tube of lidocaine cream on my leg." When both males gave her a confused look, she explained. "The pain is gone. My whole leg is numb."

"Well then, I guess we should get movin' on your other leg, huh?" Inuyasha asked, his desire for more of her blood obvious.

"Inuyasha, if you want my blood so badly, why have you never done this before? I've been wounded plenty of times but you never offered to heal my injuries for me."

"You'd have let me? Really? Think about it, Kagome. You would have freaked out."

The miko scowled at the hanyou, her frustration obvious. "I would not! So what if you like blood? You've always liked your meat rare. How many times do I have to tell you that I accept you exactly how you are?" His ears flattened to his head and Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. It just seems silly that you've been hiding this from me all this time." She looked at him, exasperated. "Alright, let's do my other leg before the pain comes back in the first one."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and began to search for the loose end of the bandage.

"No, wait. Do you think you could cut it off rather than peel it in layers? That way it only pulls at the wounds once. The other way hurt like hell."

Without a word, the taiyoukai slid one claw under the bandages, far enough to one side to avoid her existing injuries while being very careful not to cause her new ones. Once the entire length of the fabric was cut, he looked up at her. "Are you ready?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, and nodded. "Don't go to slow and drag it out, but not too fast either," she pleaded, unaware of just how unhelpful her request truly was. Rather than ask for clarification, Sesshoumaru began to peel the fabric away from her wounds, starting at her toes, alternating his focus between her leg and her face. The knowledge that he was causing her pain tore at his heart, but he knew it had to be done, and so he continued.

As soon as the wound was exposed, it began to bleed, and the taiyoukai leaned down to catch the delicious fluid. Inuyasha, not wanting to be left out, began to peel back the bandage on her knee, and indulging in her blood, as well.

Kagome's pain was overridden by her curiosity, and she opened her eyes, watching as both brothers dragged their tongues over her injured flesh, becoming more and more aroused by the moment.

Sesshoumaru finally tossed the soiled bandages away. Seeing that Inuyasha was nearing his current location at the middle of her shin, he decided to move on to another enticing treat her body had to offer him. The taiyoukai carefully shifted on the bed, lying on his side, with her left leg draped over his ribs. Seeing what his brother had in mind, Inuyasha moved her right leg to the side, spreading her open to the taiyoukai's attention.

Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru's tongue found her clit, circling it quickly before flicking over it directly. He moved his fingers to just outside of her slick entrance, close enough for her to feel them there without penetrating. He continued his attention, every now and then tracing over her folds, taking in the incredibly arousing taste of her excitement, causing her to moan in pleasure.

He was driving her crazy! Every moment his fingers remained just outside her body was torture as her body ached to be filled. Soon her hips were shifting as she tried to force his fingers inside of her. Sesshoumaru smirked, and sucked firmly at her clit, loving the sound of her crying out in surprised pleasure.

He barely noticed as Inuyasha abandoned her no longer bleeding leg to crawl up beside her. The hanyou kissed her passionately as he pushed the haori that hung loosely over her body open. One calloused hand gently massaged her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples. When he ended the kiss, he moved to take one taut pink peak between his lips. He flicked his tongue over the tip before sucking firmly, making her back arch as she moaned.

Sesshoumaru finally decided she had suffered enough, and when her hips once again thrust towards his hand, he allowed his fingers to slide inside her slick, tight passage. He wrapped his lips around her clit, and sucked hard at the same moment, forcing her body into an unexpected climax. He would have continued, more than happy to give her repeated orgasms, but she pushed at his head while panting for breath.

"Gods, enough," she whined. "That was incredible, but it really didn't help my headache."

Both brothers felt a twinge of guilt at allowing their desires to override their concern for her pain, but she smiled at them. If she wasn't upset, there was no point in torturing themselves.

"Now," she said, her voice taking on a naughty tone. "I believe you two have something to show me. Clothes off, and come lay with me. I can't wait to see this."


	11. Demonstrations

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. ****I do not profit from these fics.**

**Chapter 11 - Demonstrations**

Kagome eagerly watched as both males rose from the bed. Sesshoumaru immediately dropped his hakama to the floor, and took his place on her right. He lay on his left side; his head held in his hand at the end of his bent left arm, and when he shifted closer, his erection landed on her lower abdomen. She gasped at the almost searing heat of it, and her hand moved lower to trail her fingertips along his hard flesh.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, hesitated. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of masturbating in front of the miko, but he had agreed, and could not go back on his word. Even knowing that, he could not make his hands move to the ties of his clothing. He couldn't understand why she wanted to see it in the first place. He had always believed that masturbation was a shameful thing, something you did in private, and never spoke of. Now, here was the woman he loved, asking him to do it in front of her! He simply couldn't reconcile the two.

Noticing Inuyasha's hesitation, Kagome sighed, which caused his shoulders to slump, ashamed of disappointing her. The miko could see just how uncomfortable he was, and decided she would have to help him a bit.

"Inuyasha, why is this so hard?" He merely shrugged his shoulders, and Kagome fought down the desire to roll her eyes. "Would you want to watch me touch myself?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"'Hell, yes! That would be fucking hot!"

"This Sesshoumaru concurs," the taiyoukai said with a smirk.

"Then why is it so difficult to believe that I would want to see that same thing? It's not going to disgust me. Just the thought of it turns me on. Please, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou sighed, but slipped his haori off his shoulders, letting it, and then his undershirt, fall to the stone floor. His hands moved to the ties of his hakama, but he paused once again. A lifetime of insecurities held him back. He was so used to being judged, and found lacking, that it was difficult to believe that she truly desired to see with no ulterior motive. He knew in his head that she would never do such a thing, but his heart still held fear.

"Brother," Sesshoumaru said in a warning tone, only to have Kagome hush him.

"Nothing could change how I feel about you, Inuyasha. I love you. If this really makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to." Her voice was filled with understanding, but also disappointment, and the hanyou caved. He untied his hakama, and let them fall around his feet. She was looking at him so hungrily; he couldn't help but become aroused. Inuyasha took his place on her left, mirroring his brother's position, and Kagome groaned.

"I must have done something right," she whispered. When both males gave her a confused look, she continued. "I'm a very lucky girl." She couldn't keep her hands off of them; the desire to trace their perfectly defined abdominal muscles was overwhelming. "Two absolutely delicious guys, all to myself. Gods, you're fucking sexy."

Inuyasha studied Kagome's face for a moment before grinning. "Feeling that pain medicine now, huh?"

The miko only nodded. "Maybe a little. Now, I think I've waited long enough."

Eager to get on with the show, and incredibly turned on by the mental image of her pleasuring herself while they watched, Sesshoumaru's right hand found the curve of her waist and slowly slid lower. He smirked as her legs opened for him, and he allowed his fingers to delve between her slick folds and into her body, pumping in and out slowly. On each withdraw, he encouraged her sweet juices out, as well. He ground his palm against her clit, thus wetting his entire hand.

Kagome moaned, and turned her head to study the taiyoukai's face. "You're supposed to be touching yourself, not me," she said playfully before moaning again as he sped up his motions.

"Come for me," he purred in her ear as he increased the pressure on her clit, and she did just as he asked, her back arching as she pushed herself harder against his palm, and invading digits. He slowed his motions, allowing her to come down, before he pulled his hand away to smear the moisture of her arousal on his throbbing cock.

The miko raised an eyebrow at him. "Clever."

"Did you ever believe otherwise?" he asked smugly, his ego swelling, as her eyes seemed locked onto his now stroking hand. "Do you like what you see, my little miko?"

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured before dragging her eyes from her taiyoukai to her hanyou. "Inuyasha?" she prodded gently.

"Can I...?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't want her to think that he intended to copy his brother on everything, but his ideas was a hell of a lot better than his usual spitting in his palm, and he had a feeling she wouldn't be impressed with his way at all. She never had been a fan of spitting.

Kagome smiled at him, her fingertips finding his hand, and caressing it softly. "Of course. You're always welcome to touch me, Inuyasha." Her voice was silken seduction, and sent shivers down his spine. The hanyou didn't hesitate, and repeated his brother's actions, bringing her to climax quickly with his eager motions. Combined with the show Sesshoumaru was giving her at the same time, she was more aroused than she could ever remember being. Her whole body ached with need, even with the orgasms she had just experienced, and she wanted nothing more than to be filled, fully and completely in the way she had only ever known with Sesshoumaru's cock buried inside her to the hilt.

Inuyasha hesitantly began stroking his aching dick, and soon forgot all about his fears. He was far too horny to think about anything other than the beautiful woman beside him, and the feel of his hand sliding over his overheated flesh. He needed to come, and it didn't take long for him to be closing in on the finish line. He didn't want to come first, however. He didn't know how long a man was meant to last, but he didn't want to give the impression that he would finish quickly, and leave her unfulfilled. He glanced at his brother's face, finding no hint of what the taiyoukai was thinking, or feeling, and mentally growled at his situation.

Meanwhile, Kagome was having the time of her life, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two perfect men on either side of her, stroking themselves to completion at her request. She couldn't believe the position she had ended up in, but she loved it, nonetheless. Every moment she got closer to the point of no return, when she would have no willpower to tell them maybe, and she would agree to become their mate, even if they hadn't proven to her that they could get along. How could she resist when they did such arousing things as this?

Their bodies both began to glisten with sweat, and while her eyes soaked in the sights, her ears reveled in the sounds. Inuyasha moaned and whimpered softly on her left, but she quickly realized that Sesshoumaru was being completely silent. Deciding to deal with that fact later, she took a moment to study their faces. It was clear Inuyasha was close, and holding back, and while no one else might have seen it, Kagome could tell that Sesshoumaru was resisting his own end as well.

The miko smirked, and let out a little moan of her own before saying, in the sexiest voice she could muster, "I want you to come on me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her words, and he instantly lost the battle to outlast his younger brother. His seed shot across her abdomen, joined just moments later by Inuyasha's, and Kagome moaned again as she dragged her fingers through the thick liquid, mixing it together, and playfully painting herself with the proof of their pleasure.

"That had to be the hottest thing that has ever happened in the history of the world," the miko said with a smile. "We are so doing that again."

"You first," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You would like that, huh?" she said teasingly.

"You will pleasure yourself for me," he murmured in her ear before licking the shell.

"For us," Inuyasha added, trying to keep the annoyance out off his tone.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru agreed. "For us."

Kagome lifted her fingers, watching their combined semen drip from the tips back to her abdomen. "I'm all messy," she said with a grin.

"You did ask for it," the taiyoukai replied.

"That I did. And it was hot." The miko tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn, making Inuyasha laugh.

"I knew you shouldn't have taken a whole pill."

Kagome scowled at the hanyou. "Would you rather I be sleepy, or in pain?"

"Sleepy, of course, but the only things you've done since we got here is come and sleep."

"And I must say, I've enjoyed it immensely," she said with a grin. She watched as Sesshoumaru collected the bloody towel that had been kicked to the floor, while Inuyasha disappeared from the room. The taiyoukai knelt beside her on the bed, and carefully wiped the already drying substance from her belly. "I'm still going to be sticky," Kagome said with another yawn.

"That's what this is for," Inuyasha said, grinning at her as he knelt on her other side, and copied Sesshoumaru's actions, but with a wet washcloth. The taiyoukai then dried her, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Rest," he whispered.

"What about my legs? Do you think they need to be bandaged again?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both studied her wounds for a moment, silently agreeing with their eyes, before the hanyou spoke. "I think they'll be fine for now. They look a lot better and some air might do them good, unless you want us to wrap them up again."

"No," she yawned. "If you think they're fine..." The two males watched as she rolled on to her side, curling up, and Inuyasha pulled the covers over her before putting his pants back on. Sesshoumaru, already partially dressed, gestured for him to join him in the main chamber, and the hanyou nodded. "Be nice to each other," the miko murmured softly before drifting off to a blissful, drug-induced sleep.


	12. Quite a Spread

Chapter 12 - Quite a Spread

"She's gonna be hungry soon," Inuyasha said once they reached the main room. "She's got ramen in her bag, but I'm sure she'd like something else better."

"She needs to eat meat to help replace the blood she has lost," Sesshoumaru agreed. "I will hunt, and you can rest."

The hanyou shrugged. "Sounds good to me. She's always telling me humans need to eat more than meat though. If you pass some kind of veggies, grab some. Fruit would be even better. She loves berries, but any fruit will do."

The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes on his brother, displeased with Inuyasha's assumption that he didn't know what humans needed to be healthy, or that he didn't know what his miko preferred to eat. In reality, he was right, at least on one count. Caring for Rin, he had sought out the knowledge of what humans ate, but in all his time with Kagome, they hadn't really done much eating. No, their time together was spent in a much more carnal way.

Deciding that he didn't really want to admit such, as he realized that it made it seem as if all he wanted from her was sex, Sesshoumaru merely nodded. "I will return shortly. I will erect the barrier behind me to ensure your safety."

Inuyasha snorted. "You think I can't protect her? I've been doing just fine all this time."

"That is not what I meant. You will be resting as you should be after running all night. This way, you can rest easily without worrying about your surroundings. If I can keep you both safe, why would I not?"

The hanyou sighed. "Yeah, fine." He wasn't sure he believed Sesshoumaru's reasoning and still thought that his older brother was commenting on his abilities, but he kept it to himself. They had to stop taking everything as an attack on each other if they were going to convince Kagome they could get along. He might as well start now. Inuyasha turned and headed back into the bedroom, eager to climb into bed with his miko. He had never slept with her in his arms before. She slept leaned up against him many times, his arm wrapped around her, but nothing like what he was going to do in a few minutes. It was something he dreamt of since he fell in love with her but never truly believed it would happen.

Sesshoumaru quickly applied his armor before heading out. He would show Kagome just how good of a provider he could be. He would bring down something impressive, and she would know that she could trust in his abilities just like she trusted in his strength. He dropped the barrier and headed out, happy to find that the wolf had left, and re-erected it behind him once he stepped out. The taiyoukai made his way to the end of the passage and sniffed the air before taking off in the direction of big game.

When Inuyasha made it back into the bedroom he took a moment to look at the beautiful woman resting peacefully. He was surprised when she rolled towards him, having thought she was fast asleep.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly without opening her eyes.

"I'm here," he replied, thrilled that she thought of him first. That came crashing down with her next words.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

The hanyou sighed. "He went hunting. He'll be back soon."

The miko opened her arms, and opened and closed her hands in a grasping, rather child-like, gesture. "Come lay with me."

"I was planning on it," he said with a grin.

"No clothes," she muttered before struggling to free herself from the haori that was now wrapped around her body. "Damn it, it's all twisted," she grumbled, causing the hanyou to laugh.

"Chill, Kagome. Hang on." Inuyasha dropped his hakama to the floor before climbing onto the bed. He knelt beside her and helped her sit up, pulling one arm and then the other free of the oversized silk. He tossed it aside, smirking as she sighed in relief, and then stretched out beside her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Mmm," she hummed sleepily. "This is nice."

Inuyasha sighed in pleasure. "Yeah, it really is."

Inuyasha's eyes popped open as he felt the barrier drop. With a groan, the hanyou dragged himself out of bed, wishing that his brother had taken longer hunting. He was still tired, and he wanted nothing more than to keep Kagome's naked body held against his own. He pulled on his hakama and headed out into the main room to see just how Sesshoumaru had done.

The taiyoukai had a smug smirk on his face as he carried a huge twelve-point buck into the cave. This was sure to impress his miko. He also collected vegetables and a good amount of perfectly ripe berries that he couldn't wait to feed her by hand. Perhaps they could find a way to make it a sensual experience.

As soon as the hanyou spotted his brother, he rolled his eyes. "No, man, you can't bring that thing in here!"

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked, irritated by the hanyou's interference.

"You really don't know a thing about her, do you?" He ignored the taiyoukai's snarl and continued on. "If she sees that thing, there's no way she'll eat it. Things are different in her time. They buy their meat at a market, already all cut up and packaged. They don't see where their food comes from. She can't handle it, doesn't like thinking that something died so she could eat. Hell, she won't even eat fish unless I cut their heads off before she sees them. Says she can't stand food that looks at her."

"What, then, do you suggest I do?" Sesshoumaru asked, now less irritated with the hanyou and more with himself. It was terrible that he knew so little about the miko. He had been sleeping with her for months, several times a week before Inuyasha caught them, and yet he had no idea she was so particular about her food. What else didn't he know? Inuyasha seemed to know everything about her, having spent every waking and sleeping moment with the girl since she first came to their time.

"You gotta take it out and clean it. Bring back nothing but meat. Nice, pretty looking slabs. I promise you, she sees that thing, and she'll burst into tears. She won't eat a bite, no matter how good it smells or how hungry she is. She'll feel too guilty." Seeing the look on Sesshoumaru's face, he sighed. "I know it's fucked up, man. You want to show her how good a provider you can be. I did too. I learned the hard way, but you don't have to. Just get it out of here before she wakes up and sees it!"

The taiyoukai nodded, tossing two bags to the floor before he turned to head back outside. "Vegetables and berries," he said. He allowed Inuyasha time to pick up the bags and head back in before erecting the barrier once more.

Inuyasha quickly checked out Sesshoumaru's non-corpse related finds and smirked. The miko would definitely be happy with these, at least. Deciding he might as well relax, the hanyou sat the bags down in the living area and headed back into the bedroom, eager to climb back into bed with Kagome.

The miko awoke to the most amazing scent, and she breathed it in several times before finally opening her eyes. She was absolutely starving. When she went to rise, however, she let out a little gasp of pain as her wounds brushed across the bedding. Apparently her medication had worn off while she slept. She groaned in annoyance and felt a warm body shift behind her.

"You okay, 'Gome," he murmured, his voice still filled with sleep. He had never slept so well in his life as he had with her body pressed to his, and he knew that he never wanted to rest any other way again. Of course, once they rejoined their friends, she probably would refuse to sleep in the nude, but being mated by then he would still be able to hold her during the night.

"It hurts again," she grumbled, not wanting to move and cause herself more pain.

Inuyasha was up like a shot and grabbing her first aid kit. "What do you need? Which bottle?"

Kagome laughed softly. "Just... pull the covers off. Carefully, okay?"

The hanyou quickly complied, lifting the blanket off her body while keeping it from touching her bare wounds. "I guess we should have wrapped them up after all."

Once she was uncovered, the miko slowly rolled to her back, panting in discomfort as her skin shifted and pulled at the newly formed scabs. "Okay, give me the box," she said while sitting up. She accepted it from the hanyou and smiled as he once again began piling pillows behind her to help keep her upright. "I thought your tongue bath was supposed to heal these damn things."

Inuyasha frowned. "The wounds are too deep in places for our saliva to heal them completely in two sessions. I'm sorry," he said again, still filled with guilt over causing her to become injured in the first place. From now on he would be sure her legs were protected before she leaned down on her knees again.

"I'll be fine. Water?" The hanyou quickly retrieved a bottle for her and watched as she downed a few more pain pills. Once she was finished, she smiled at him. "I smell food."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru purred from the doorway. "And it is ready whenever you desire to eat." He sat down beside her and nuzzled his nose against her throat, breathing in the sweet scent that was Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "The pills wore off on me while I was asleep."

"So you are still in pain?"

She could see the guilt in his eyes, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be fine." Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, causing the miko to blush. "But I am hungry."

The taiyoukai lifted her carefully, making sure not to jostle her legs, and carried her out into the main chamber. Inuyasha followed, and when he took in the spread he couldn't help but be impressed. Sesshoumaru had cooked the venison to perfection, cleaned and cut the vegetables, and washed the berries. Everything was laid out almost like a picnic, and he knew Kagome would love it.

"All this for me?" she asked in surprise as she was gently lowered onto a plush pillow. Sesshoumaru merely nodded, watching as the miko blushed. "And am I eating naked?"

"I would prefer it," he purred. "But if you are uncomfortable doing so, you may dress."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks for the permission." Her grin widened, a devious tint to her eyes. "I think I'll stay the way I am, but only if you guys are naked too." She couldn't help but laugh as both brothers quickly stripped. Though Inuyasha only had his hakama to remove, and Sesshoumaru was fully dressed, they finished at the same moment. "Mmm," the miko hummed. "Now I'm really hungry." An idea struck her then, and she looked around in excitement. "Sesshoumaru, come here."

The taiyoukai raised a brow at his miko. He was almost directly beside her. Where did she want him to go?

Seeing his confusion, she elaborated. "Come and sit right here," she said while patting a pillow, "with your back leaned against the wall. Kind of semi-reclined."

"What, exactly, are you planning?" he asked, scenting her rapidly growing arousal.

Kagome didn't answer, but instead tried to rearrange herself. She grumbled in frustration as she found she couldn't get where she wanted to be without kneeling, and she didn't really want to do that if it was at all avoidable. "Inuyasha," she whined. "Set me on Sesshoumaru's lap, facing him."

"What about your legs?"

"Just pick me up. I'll figure it out." The hanyou obeyed and helped as the miko arranged herself carefully on Sesshoumaru's lap. Her knees were bent about half-way behind him, just enough so that she wasn't cramped against the wall. Once she was satisfied, she smirked and shifted, grinding herself over his now very apparent erection. "I knew this would be fun. Inuyasha, can you bring the food closer?"

The hanyou smirked after realizing what she intended. "Only if I'm next. Do we get to eat off of you too?"

A small moan escaped her at the thought. "Yes," she whispered. "Definitely."

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Kagome placed bits of food all over his chest. How he wished she could move better because he was left wondering what it would feel like to have her eating off a lower region of his body as well. He tucked that idea away for later contemplation when she leaned in, dragging her tongue along his skin before reaching a bit of venison. She nibbled at his flesh before picking up the meat. Yes, this was definitely very arousing, and he began planning just where he would be placing delectable little tidbits on her form as well. He glanced at Inuyasha, who was watching intently. Yes, they would certainly be making her body a buffet.

Kagome swallowed and smiled. "I may never eat with chopsticks again," she whispered before collecting a berry from Sesshoumaru's nipple. She watched as he bit his lip, and she mentally frowned. He was never this quiet, and she was beginning to suspect that he was holding back on purpose. Deciding to push him, she swirled her tongue around his nipple, cleaning him of every bit of berry juice before catching the now tight little peak between her teeth and tugging gently. Again no sound escaped him. Since Inuyasha had joined them he had become annoyingly quiet, depriving her of his sounds of pleasure. He would suffer her consequences later.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome continued to dine off of his brother's chest, eagerly waiting his turn, and once it did come he enjoyed the hell out of it. She was completely bare in his lap, and he could feel her slick folds sliding along his aching cock as she shifted on purpose. The naughty look in her eyes only turned him on more, and he couldn't have stayed quiet if he tried.

Once the miko had eaten her fill, they carefully laid her out on her back atop several pillows and began placing their meal on her body. Sesshoumaru amused himself by capping each taut nipple with a berry, twisting them on just to make her moan at the sensation. The taiyoukai couldn't resist dipping every bite of venison into her sweet juices, making the meat so very delicious. Once Inuyasha saw what he was doing, the hanyou was doing the same, never tasting a more exquisite meal.

By the time they had licked her body clean, she was whimpering in need. All that teasing had been making her insane! She lay there panting, staring at the stone ceiling, for several long minutes. Gods, did she want to feel a hard cock inside her. She felt so achy and empty, but she had told them she wasn't having sex with either until she agreed to mate them. She had never regretted anything so much as that promise.

When she had control of herself once more, fighting down the desire to beg for a good fucking, she turned to look at two very smug brothers. "Now **that** was a meal." While trying to undo the snarls that had formed in her hair she said aloud, "I think need a bath."


	13. A Promise Forgotten

Chapter 13 - A Promise Forgotten

"You sure you wanna get in the hot spring?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. "Don't you think it'll still hurt?"

Kagome shrugged. "I want a bath, and the wounds aren't wide open or anything. They're scabbed over. I'll live."

"Can we... I mean, do you want to be alone?" The hanyou was used to Kagome always either bathing alone or with the slayer, though she had been going on her own regularly for the last several months. He had always dreamed of bathing with her and finally seeing her wet, naked body, but he never thought it would actually happen. Now it seemed like a possibility, but he had to ask, not wanting to assume she would want company.

Sesshoumaru let out an undignified snort. "Kagome has not bathed alone in quite some time."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and the miko smacked the taiyoukai on the arm. That wasn't how she wanted him to find out. Bath time had been the easiest way for she and Sesshoumaru to meet, and they had done so often.

The hanyou shook away the heartache at discovering another way that Kagome had lied to him. "Oh," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course I want you to join me, Inuyasha. Bath time is fun," she practically purred at him, her voice dripping with seduction in an attempt to take away the pain she'd seen in his eyes. "I don't know how you guys can stand to be near me. I have to smell."

Inuyasha smirked, happy to focus on anything other than how close he had come to losing her forever, all because he hadn't known how to deal with his feelings. He drove her into Sesshoumaru's arms, and he didn't know how he would have survived if she had mated the taiyoukai. "You do. You smell delicious. What a waste, to wash all that sweetness away again."

Kagome smiled at the hanyou. "Well, I suppose the spring isn't going anywhere." She started to laugh as Inuyasha growled and crawled on his hands and knees towards her, as if stalking his prey. Her laugher turned into a squeal as he reached her, carefully but quickly flipping her legs over his shoulders before diving between them, growling all the while. The vibrations rippled through her body, and soon her laughs turned to moans and cries of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru sat back and watched, amused by his little brother's eagerness. When the miko reached towards him, he took her hand and pulled it to his lips. Kagome's eyes widened as the taiyoukai began to lick her fingers erotically, pulling one after the other into his mouth, sucking in a way so similar to what she did to him. Added to the riot of sensations Inuyasha was causing, the miko quickly found her peak several times in rapid succession.

Once he was satisfied, the hanyou licked every inch of her clean, not wanting to lose a drop of her delicious juices to their bath. Kagome felt like she had melted to the floor and all of her bones had dissolved. She sighed in satisfaction while still trying to fight away the ache inside her. Inuyasha had taken her to heaven and back, and yet she still felt empty, needy. She tried to push the discomfort out of her mind as Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms. She saw Inuyasha ducking into the bedroom for a moment, returning with her supplies, and they all made their way to the spring.

Hoping to distract herself, the miko had insisted on washing them both. She chose Inuyasha first, as she had never before had the opportunity to wash his hair. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as he moaned at the new sensations when she massaged his scalp and gently rubbed his puppy ears. She washed his upper body, enjoying every second of caressing his flesh, playfully tracing his muscles, flicking over his nipples to make him whimper. Being able to so easily arouse him made her feel powerful and knowing she did the same to Sesshoumaru made it even better.

She moved on to the taiyoukai, washing both his hair and upper body. Once she had finished with them she was pleased to discover they both wished to wash her in return. Two beautiful, strong males running their hands over her wet, naked, soap slicked body was incredible, but it only added to her discomfort. They made having her hair washed seem almost orgasmic, and they easily found a way to wash her lower body as well. Sesshoumaru held her out of the water with her back against his chest and a hand under each bent knee while Inuyasha gently washed her wounds. Sesshoumaru spread her legs for him as he moved higher to clean between her thighs.

Kagome let out a groan and in an instant both brothers were staring at her in concern. That sound hadn't been one of pleasure, but of pain, and they never wanted to hear such a sound pass her lips.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his worry apparent. He stood while Sesshoumaru put her back on her feet.

"A bath was a very bad idea," she whined. And it had been. Being in the steaming hot water with the taiyoukai, the feel of their hands on her body, brought up memories of past visits to the springs. Even if they got into the spring only to wash before she could return to camp, they always ended up fucking like rabbits. Now all she could see behind her closed eyes was their past trysts. She could remember how good it felt, and it made her want it all the more.

"Does it hurt? Do you want to get out?" the hanyou inquired.

Sesshoumaru was watching her with concerned, curious eyes. She didn't look like she was in pain, at least not from her injuries. He looked around her to see her face, recognizing the expression as he had been the cause of it many times. He rather enjoyed touching and teasing until she couldn't take it any longer and begged for him to fuck her. He loved the sound of her voice when she did so, loved the desperate look in her eyes.

The taiyoukai slipped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her back firmly against his chest, his cock slipping between her legs, brushing across her hot, slick folds, and she shivered, whimpering for him. He thrust against her several times, rubbing across her clit and her opening at the same time, knowing that doing so only turned her on more. Deciding on a different position, one that would give her the control to decide if she truly wanted him, Sesshoumaru sat on the ledge of the spring and positioned the miko so that she straddled his legs, her knees bent and feet on the ledge so that she put no pressure on her wounds. He felt as she arranged herself, purposely pressing his erection to her entrance and she moaned, fighting to keep from forcing herself lower until he was finally inside her again.

"You're evil," she whispered at the elder brother. "Ugh, I think I might die."

Inuyasha looked on in confusion. "Kagome? What's going on? What hurts?"

The miko turned her head and gestured for the hanyou to come closer. He sat beside his brother so that he could clearly see her face without her wrenching her neck, and studied her closely.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I just... Gods, why did I have to make such a stupid promise? It's killing me."

Sesshoumaru had an arrogant smirk on his face, and when Inuyasha turned to him for an answer, since it was clear Kagome wasn't going to explain, it only widened. "Our miko is in need, little brother, but she promised us she would not do what she aches to until she agreed to be our mate."

"Huh?" the hanyou asked. "In need?"

"Her body is begging to be filled, to be fucked. That's what you want, isn't it, my little miko?"

Kagome shivered, shifting slightly to allow just the tip of his hard length to enter her before pulling away again. "Yes," she hissed.

Inuyasha watched the two, growing more and more aroused as he saw her quivering in need, shifting as if unable to find a comfortable position, while releasing the most sensual sounds. He could literally smell her frustration. He had already been thinking he might want to watch them together. He had no knowledge of sex, and it couldn't hurt to get a few pointers from Sesshoumaru, just as he had about giving Kagome oral pleasure. He did not want her to be disappointed or regret mating him when they were finally together.

The longer he watched her, the more turned on he became, and finally he decided. "Fuck her. I want to watch you fuck her," the hanyou said softly, his voice deep and husky.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha in shock. "What? But I promised you..."

"It's fine, Kagome. If you want him, you can have him."

Guilt flooded through the miko at what she was considering. Inuyasha was still so insecure in their relationship, still worried that she would choose only Sesshoumaru. How would it affect him if she did this? Still, the empty ache was so powerful she didn't think she could stand it much longer. She was seconds from impaling herself on the taiyoukai's waiting cock. At least this way, she had the hanyou's permission. The way he was looking at her, it was so heated; she decided that maybe he truly wanted to watch.

A plan had been forming in her mind anyway, and it would work so much easier if they agreed to abolish that foolish promise she made to not sleep with either brother until she agreed to be their mate. A small smile pulled at her face. All she would need to do would be convince Sesshoumaru, and she was quite experienced with talking the taiyoukai into doing what she wanted. This way she could finally get what her body so badly needed now while guaranteeing she would be able to do what she wanted with Inuyasha later.

"You're sure?" she asked.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it, and Inuyasha scooted closer. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and he pulled her lips to his, kissing her passionately. "Yeah, I'm sure, wench. Go on, slide down on his cock. I want to watch your face."

Kagome shivered at the tone of his voice and did as he asked, keeping her eyes locked with his as she moaned softly. It was so hard to keep her lids from fluttering closed as that empty ache was finally filled, but she managed, wanting to give him what he craved from her.

Sesshoumaru had a wide smirk on his face. He missed the feeling of her hot sheath wrapped around him. To be inside her again was heaven on earth. His hands found her hips, and he began a slow rhythm, sliding her up and down on his length while she gripped his shoulders tightly. He could feel Inuyasha's gaze on them, and it only aroused him further, knowing his brother was watching. An idea struck him, and he halted his movements, nuzzling into Kagome's throat at her whimper of disappointment.

"Inuyasha," he said, startling the hanyou out of his daze. When he finally looked at his elder brother, a shiver shot down his spine. He had never seen such a heated look on the elder inu's face, and the fact that it was directed at him confused him to no end. Before he knew what was happening, the taiyoukai had grabbed his arm and yanked him behind the miko, the younger inu straddling his brother's legs as well. "Make her ride me."

The hanyou looked as though he didn't understand, and Sesshoumaru set out to clarify. He caught both of his brother's hands and placed them on her hips under his, and he began to lift and lower the miko once more. Inuyasha quickly caught on, and he pressed his back flush against Kagome's, his throbbing erection caught between their bodies, as he continued to move her.

Sesshoumaru allowed his head to fall back onto the floor of the cave and stared at the stone ceiling as he fought to hold back his sounds of pleasure. The others were making enough moans and whimpers for all three of them anyway. His hands covered Kagome's breasts, massaging and tweaking her nipples in the way he knew she preferred. This was definitely better than simply fucking her brains out and it was different from when she used his body for her pleasure while she rode him. To lean back with her on top, knowing that his brother was doing all the work was erotic.

He could feel the hanyou's thighs brushing against his legs, and immediately his mind went one step further. If they ever expected to actually mark her as their mate they would both have to do so at the same time, which meant they would both need to be inside her. How would it feel, he wondered, to have his brother's cock sliding in and out of her body in sync with his own movements, just a thin membrane separating them? The taiyoukai had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the thought of finally going there with Kagome. He hadn't yet had the opportunity to introduce her to anal, but now it would be necessary. He could only hope she wouldn't protest, or they would never be able to finalize this joint mating.

Inuyasha grunted in the miko's ear as he slid her up and down on his brother's length, the silky skin of her back rubbing his own cock with every movement. The sounds she was making were like music to his hungry ears, and he soaked it all in. She sounded different this way than she did when he had his tongue buried inside her, and he ached to find out if he could bring such sounds of ecstasy from her when it was finally his turn.

Kagome reached one hand behind her, clinging to Inuyasha's neck, while the other held desperately to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. This was so much different from when Sesshoumaru fucked her. He moved her body differently than either the taiyoukai, or she did when she was on top. The feel of the hanyou's body pressed so tightly to hers that she could feel it every time his cock twitched was overwhelming. Being turned into a Kagome sandwich, being between the two men she loved brought her to an all-new level of pleasure, and she came with a scream that echoed in the stone room.

Inuyasha didn't stop or even slow his movements, too focused on his own pleasure. He sped up and began to slide against her back in the opposite direction, increasing the blessed friction on his dick. Kagome dug her nails into Sesshoumaru's shoulder as the sensations became more than she could handle, her eyes widening as she approached another peak. The taiyoukai leaned down and caught one hard, pink nipple between his teeth, holding it carefully, allowing the movement of her body to tug at it rhythmically.

Sesshoumaru was quickly coming to his end, and he could sense that the hanyou was as well. Wishing to hear her scream of pleasure again and determined that she reach at least one more climax, the taiyoukai reached between their bodies, finding her clit. He rubbed her little bundle of nerves quickly, adding pressure moment by moment. It didn't take long to bring on another orgasm, and this time she released a nearly silent scream as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hot passage clamped down around him, giving him the last push he needed to finish, and he heard as Inuyasha came with a snarl behind her.

The hanyou carefully loosed his grip on her hips and allowed her to fall forward onto Sesshoumaru's chest. It was difficult, but he managed to move his shaking form back to the ledge so he could sit. He had never come so hard in his life, not even when Kagome had his dick in her mouth, and that had been one for the record books. He leaned back, panting for breath, and slowly turned his head to look at his elder brother.

"Wow," he whispered, seeing the taiyoukai's pleased smirk.

"Indeed."


End file.
